Rosario Vampire: The new era
by 4waterdragon27
Summary: This story starts in the beginning of season ii chapter 62. It's my own turn of events. Tsukune and his friends cant defeat the powerful Gyokuru infused with Alucard. Only one person can save them, which is tsukune only at the cost of his live. Months past is he truly dead or is he actually training his new powers. He could be training to defeat the new evil rising. funny an action
1. Chapter 1: The Final Farewell

ROSARIO VAMPIRE

THE NEW ERA

**Hey everyone back with a new story for Rosario vampire wahooo. My other stories are gonna be on hold for a little while so just wait. Anyway this is gonna take place right after Tsukune defeats Kyokuru and then she becomes one with alucard this will be my own awesome version. So yeah get ready for this, cause im thinking of making this quite long. Remember to review and rate.**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Tsukune stared at the new version of Gyokuru, her power rising and rising to new levels, as her appearance started to change from the middle of Alucard's stomach.

"Dam her aura is so strong and just keeps rising." Tsukune thought to himself then smirked "well power comes with demand I guess I'll just say this she's gonna have trouble getting men."

He grimaced as his demonic arm started growing trying to gain more control over Tsukune. He bit his mouth not letting a scream get out as the pain got worse and worse, but he wouldn't let the demon consume him yet he still had to fight. Alucard was bringing down the fortress of the sky to come crashing down on the human world to wreak havoc and engage in an all-out war between humans and monsters. They had to stop it, and he would gladly risk his life to stop it.

"All right then…..what do we do now?" Mizore asked turning her attention from the beast to look at her friends and Hokuto.

Kurumu smirked and replied "Obviously we wreak havoc with a boom and get the job done with a whoosh."

Yukari smiled and laughed "Kurumu those are just sound effects and it doesn't actually make much sense."

"No, no we need to do it with a bang." Fong-Fong cheered

"The two unfortunate minds are in sync with each other." Yukari said giggling.

Ruby went back to the current situation on hand "Let us hurry we're still standing on a collapsing fortress, so we'll be crushed if we keep standing around you know."

"The only problem with that is that Gyokuru is in our way." Inner Moka replied.

"But now that she's infused with Alucard, she's near invincible. How are we supposed to beat her and stop the place from coming down?" Hokuto asked

Tsukune sighed and sadly said "If only we could talk things through…that would be the best way to settle things..."

"Tsukune, I suggest that you put that idea aside for right now. That thing is no longer anything, but a woman's sentiments. She'll just swallow any man's naïve ideals and spit the rest out like bones." Inner Moka told Tsukune.

Tsukune smiled "Well I guess that wouldn't be too nice."

Before Alucard stood the only group that could save humanity. This is their greatest challenge yet, but they just looked on with a smile.

Alucard raised its arms, legs, vines, tentacles, whatever those things are into the air preparing to smash them down on the insects who dare defy her.

"She's coming! Everyone get ready!" Moka yelled loudly.

Gyokuru's snapped her head up and laughed insanely as she launched the tentacles down at the foolish group with great speed. Fong Fong jumped as the tentacle smashed where he was standing while Moka grabbed Yukari by the skirt and jumped to the side. Kurumu took flight and barely dodged a vine as it whipped at her in the air. It came around again this time cutting a little of the side of her shirt.

"That perverted women trying to take a peek at me, only Tsukune is allowed that pleasure." Thought Kurumu

More whips lashed everywhere hitting everything in sight.

Ruby screamed to everyone "Stay back, she'll send you flying if you get to close." As Yukari and Fong-Fong just learned that as they leaped around for their lives.

"HAHAHAHA!" Gyokuru laughed insanely and yelled "What happened to what you were just saying. You're all back together now, right? Come defeat me and stop this place from crashing down!"

Tsukune looked for an opening and basically screamed at himself as he thought "We're all in danger as things are now, I need to find a way through!"

Tsukune finally found an opening and launched himself into the air gathering all his yokai energy into his right fist.

Gyokuru murmured "Petty,"

Claws came out of the ground at impossible speeds and impaled Tsukune and blood spewed everywhere.

"YOU GUYS ARE TO PETTY!" Gyokuru screamed

(NOW I EDITED THAT A LITTLE BIT, BUT NOW MY PART OF THE STORY STARTS)

A tentacle came and smashed into Mizore's side smashing her threw the ground into a underground chamber.

"MIZOREEEEE!" Tsukune yelled as tears started appearing on his eyes.

Gyokuru laughed insanely as she started to strangle Yukari. She tried to claw her way out, but it was in vain as she started to lose consciousness.

Fong-Fong suddenly appeared at the tentacle which was strangling Yukari and yelled "LET GO OF HER NOW!" and gathered his strength into his sword and cut through the vine and caught Yukari before she hit the ground. Fong-Fong held her bridal style as she lost consciousness anger flaring in his eyes. Two vines appeared on both sides of Fong-Fong getting ready to smash him together. He quickly jumped into the air and avoided the tentacles, but was oblivious to the one above him as he was smashed to the ground like Mizore, and both Yukari and Fong-Fong were now in the chamber underground.

"YUKARI! FONG-FONG!" Tsukune yelled kneeling on the ground not able to move from not just the hit he took from Gyokuru, but from his demonic side taking control of his body, now not just his arm was demonic but half his stomach and chest.

"WEAK! WEAK! YOU GUYS ARE TOO WEAK! NO ONE CAN BEAT ME I AM INVINCIBLE!" Gyokuru screamed

Tsukune looked around and saw Kurumu barely standing, and under her was Inner Moka akashiya struggling to get up from the repetitive hits she has taken. Ruby was unconscious on the ground close to him and he could see Yukari and Fong-Fong collapsed over each other within the chamber under the ground. Not far from them layed on the ground was Mizore who was also unconscious. Hokuto was still standing barely, and Gin was trying to distract Alucard so they wouldn't pay attention to his friends. The lolicon layed on the ground beside Kokoa and Moka's sister, Kahula lay on the ground also from the intense fight with her sister and the lolicon. Almost all of them were unconscious.

Tsukune punched the ground with his demonic hand in frustration creating a deep crater. He repetitively punched the ground yelling at himself "WEAK WEAK! I'm just too weak! I can't do anything, I feel so useless. I can't protect the people I care about, the people I love. I need to get stronger. I need to defeat this demon to protect my friends."

He felt his yokai raising and he suddenly thought of a plan, the only plan that could save his loved ones lives, there was only one stake though. His life.

"Who cares if I die, as long as my friends live after this I'll gladly do anything!" Tsukune said to himself "But the question is do I have enough power to pull it off."

Tsukune was pulled out of his thoughts as he heard a scream of pain.

"AHHHH!" Gin screamed as he was stabbed with a claw and was thrown to the ground beside Tsukune.

"Gin!" Tsukune yelled running to his side "Gin! Gin are you ok."

Gin chuckled "Just a few broken ribs, some saliva over me, and I'm pretty sure one of those dam things bit me, but I'm alright."

Tsukune chuckled, but anger ran through him as he saw the pain that was going through his friend.

"Listen man." Tsukune said to him seriously "I'm gonna need your help on something very soon so wait for my signal."

"What are you going to do?" Gin asked curiously, but then spit out some blood.

"Gin, please take care of them, ok. Just to let you know, I always thought you were the biggest pervert ever, but you've always been a great friend. Please protect them for me." Tsukune said as he turned around.

"W-Wait what are you saying, I don't know about you, but this sounds like a farewell. What do you plan on doing?" Gin asked trying to get up to stop whatever he was trying to do.

"I'm goi-"Tsukune was cut off when Gyokuru screamed.

"Easy! This is too easy! I'm going to finish this now starting with those two beautiful girls right there." She laughed insanely as she pointed to Kurumu and Moka.

Rage built through Tsukune and power swelled through Tsukune, power he never felt before, power that was enough to do what he planned.

Gyokuru charged up her yokai in one of her tentacles and shot it at Kurumu and Moka who looked up fearfully holding on to each other. Tsukune saw the tentacle going at the two he loved so much, and at blinding speed he moved.

Kurumu and the unconscious Moka waited for their death, but to their surprise it never came. Kurumu looked up to see Tsukune holding the tip of the tentacle with both hands.

"T-Tsukune." Kurumu whimpered as tears went down her face that Tsukune saved her.

"NO ONE! NO ONE TOUCHES MY FRIENDS. I'M GOING TO DESTROY YOU, YOU BASTARD!" Tsukune yelled as his Yokai energy raised to levels unimaginable to everyone, no one thought that his energy could get this much higher. A red aura developed him and his demonic arm went into his skin, which should've been impossible. He gripped the tip of it's tentacle with strength and Gyokuru screamed in pain.

"AHHHHHHH! What is this feeling, this pain?" Gyokuru howled

Tsukune gripped it harder and with unimaginable strength he lifted up Alucard and started to swing him around and around. He swung it faster and faster until alucard was moving so fast it was impossible to see. Tsukune then let it go and sent it flying to the other side of the fortress. Rage filled Tsukune's eyes and he disappeared, well actually he moved at extreme speed but that's beside the point, and a moment later he reappeared with Mizore, Yukari, Fong-Fong, Kokoa, Lolicon, Ruby, and Gin over his shoulders. The only ones conscious of the group were Gin and the Lolicon.

(By the way the lolicon is the karate dude forgot his name so if you want to tell me when you review what his name is that'd be helpful)

Tsukune put them carefully on the ground, and turned to Kurumu still stunned at the speed he just moved at.

"H-how did you do that." Kurumu asked in astonishment

He smiled and said "It's a secret." Then he turned around to look at Gin and the lolicon who just got up and Hokuto who just came.

Tsukune's eyes grew serious and said to them "Listen guys get as far away as you can from here, take them with you, and go to the bus driver and get the hell outta here."

Hokuto, Gin, and the Lolicon asked at the same time staring at him "What about you, what are you going to do?"

He looked at all of them including Kurumu and said "I'm going to stand and fight, and completely destroy this fortress not even going to let it's ashes hit the ground below us."

They all looked at him like he was crazy, but then understood what he was going to do "B-but you can't the girls will miss you." Gin whispered as a tear fell out of eyes.

Tsukune looked at him with an amused smile on his face and said "Gin are you crying?"

Gin quickly wiped the tear off his face and went back to his calm cool face.

"Psh. No real men don't cry." Gin said

"Right." Tsukune said "Ok then get out of here."

"NO! Tsukune I'll stay and fight with you." Kurumu yelled at him

"I'm sorry, Kurumu, you can't it's too dangerous, you could die." Tsukune said sadly

"THEN WHAT ABOUT YOU! Don't you have any idea how I'll feel if you die. You are my world. The one I love the most. Without you I have nothing to live for." Kurumu screamed slamming her fists into Tsukune's chest crying.

Tsukune wrapped his hands around her pulling her into a hug and whispered to her "I have to do this. I have to do this for the people I love most. I have to do it for you, if you don't live then I could never forgive myself because Moka, Mizore, Yukari, and most of all you, you are MY world. You have to live for me. Please."

By the end of this Tsukune was crying to at saying farewell to his beloved friend, a friend that he was in love with along with Moka. He loved those two so much and even at his death he can't decide.

Kurumu felt so broken living in a world without Tsukune was too painful to imagine. She couldn't let him go.

"Please Tsukune don't go we can fight toget-" Kurumu was cut off when a pair of lips met hers.

Tsukune had pulled back from the hug and kissed her putting all his love, passion, and wishes for the future, everything he felt for Kurumu, only about Kurumu and him, into that kiss. His first kiss, and also Kurumu's first kiss now belonged to each other. The kiss kept going, there was no tongue, but it was still the best kiss ever. They kept at it for a minute, but to them it felt like two seconds, and then they broke apart.

He looked at Kurumu with a look of love and said his final words to her "This is good bye, farewell Kurumu, you will always be in my heart."

She was still lost in that magnificent kiss, but had enough sense left to not let him go, ESPECIALLY after that kiss. But before she could say a word Tsukune punched her in the stomach, knowing she would try to argue, and knocked her out with ease.

He caught her as she fell and looked down at her with a sad smile, before handing her over to Gin. Hokuto, Gin, and the lolicon all had the girls picked up. Tsukune then remembered something and he disappeared with a young woman in his arms. That woman was Kahula.

The lolicon was quick to argue "wait; hold it, that's the girl who knocked poor, sweet Kokoa out! Why are you saving her?"

Tsukune gave him a look that shut him up "She didn't want to hurt these people, she was given this as her job and she couldn't disobey, she did nothing wrong, but follow her orders!"

"How do you know that?" Hokuto said

"Because every time she hurt someone you could see how much pain went through her eyes as she did it, she was killing herself as she hurt others. I believe she deserves another shot at life." Tsukune said

"Even if we did bring her she would die anyway she's a ghoul now Tsukune." Gin tried to reason

Tsukune broke off his bracelet which made him keep his human form and put it on Kahula. He instantly felt his ghoul side trying to take over, but he wouldn't let it come out, not until he won this fight. He started feeling great pain, but he endured it and found strength in his suffering.

Tsukune smiled "See problem solved."

"ARE YOU AN IDIOT WITHOUT THAT YOU'RE GOING TO TURN A GHOUL ANY SECOND NOW!" Hokuto screamed

Five seconds later

Tsukune looked at them "I believe it's been more than a second and don't worry about my ghoul side, I have it in check…..for a while anyway."

They all looked at him in shock and then he walked quickly over to the girls and kissed them all on the forehead except for Moka and Kurumu whom he kissed on the cheek.

Then he went forward and yelled at them "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR SHE'S COMING GET OUT OF HERE!"

The lolicon quickly ran as fast as he could while Gin and Hokuto stayed to say some last words.

"You sure are braver than I could ever be. Good luck and don't worry about the girls I promise I'll protect them all with my life." Gin said smacking his fist and then gave Tsukune a punch on the shoulder. He then quickly sped off after the lolicon.

"You really have grown, haven't you?" Hokuto said and smiled and put out his hand "We are friends and don't you forget it." Tsukune looked at the hand surprised and smiled and shook it.

"Tell them I said good bye. Tell the girls I'll miss them with all my heart, and that I did this for them."

Hokuto nodded his head and ran after the others.

Gyokuru finally got her way back their screaming in rage "ILL KILL YOU, YOUR DONE, IM GOING TO SAVOR DESTROYING YOU!"

Tsukune sighed then he felt the rage come back and his power grow insane again.

"OH YEAH! Sorry, but I have some plans so I'm going to have to finish this now. I'll make you sorry for touching my FRIENDS!" Tsukune shouted back.

Tsukune charged up his yokai from every part of his body.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tsukune screamed charging up his power. Red energy flared everywhere, and then flowed all the way up in the air as Tsukune continued screaming. A orb of power circled Tsukune as his arms crossed against his chest. The power overwhelming and about to explode taking everything with it. His hair started to flow up from the magnitude of the power and rocks started floating in the air. He suddenly stopped screaming and spoke his last.

"I'm sorry I couldn't stay longer with you guys, this is the final farewell." Tsukune spoke and then he screamed with all his might and shot his arms out ward and his Yokai exploded everywhere destroying the whole fortress with ease.

"NO! NO WAY! I CANT LOSE! NOT TO SOMEONE LIKE THAT! NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Gyokuru screamed as she died and disappeared from this life. Energy exploded everywhere in a fiery explosion of red energy destroying everything close to the fortress, nothing in the fortress survived the blast, not the villain nor the hero who sacrificed his life to save humanity. The explosion made the sky turn red and you could feel the heat everywhere, and the amount of energy you could feel from everywhere on earth.

Kurumu woke up, along with everyone else, on the plane which was driving at speeds impossible. They all woke up from the huge mass of energy. Then Kurumu remembered what happened and looked out the huge window and screamed "TSUKUNEEEEEEEEE!"

Everyone stared at Kurumu, then at where she was looking, which was the huge mass of power, and put two and two together and started crying as they saw Tsukune's face in the sky. Not his actual face a face made by light and power. It felt like the light said keep my dreams alive. Then it disappeared into the night, along with everything that was within the explosion.

He kept his promise.

Not even the ash would hit the ground below them.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**WELL THAT'S THE END OF THIS CHAPTER STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT. THAT WAS MY FIRST ROSARIO VAMPIRE FANFIC. PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT ANOTHER CHAPTER TELL ME IF YOU LIKED IT OR NOT. JUST REVIEW AND I'LL TRY MY BEST TO UPDATE IT. SO YOU BETTER REVIEW.**

**REVIEW REVIEW OR ILL SEND MOKA AFTER YOU**


	2. Chapter 2: Ancient Blood

**Rosario vampire**

**THE NEW ERA**

**CHAPTER TWO**

**WELL HERES CHAPTER 2 THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS. AND TO Ca3lus I believe he would sacrifice himself to save his friends and the world since they had no other chance for survival. I mean seriously that sounds like something Tsukune would do to save his friends. Also when he took off his bracelet the way I looked at it was that the bracelet was already much weakened from his constant use of that power. So the bracelet was already breaking when he took it off and wouldn't last much longer, so he could easily take it off with the right amount of force. When he took it off he could feel the ghoul trying to take him over, but he withstanded it and through the pain he found power to contai the demon and destroy the fortress. Also now you're wondering "then what the hell was the point of giving it to Kahula?" and my answer to you is simple. It was breaking, yes, but it would still last a few more hours, which is enough to get them back to the Yokai academy, and maybe just maybe the headmaster might fix it and bestow it upon her. Last thing I DID read the manga bro and if you read the summary I told you its my own turn of events. Anyway its my story and I have it planned out already don't like it, don't read it. Anyway thanks for the review.**

** Also to Dio thanks for the review I hope you stick with it, and I agree you that the fighting scene was sloppy, but don't worry about it I'm going to edit it after this chapter is up. So yeah thanks for the review. Oh yeah I guess I got kinda confused when I went through that part of the manga, but when all the vampires turned into those ghoul like creatures because of Gyokuru, I thought that Kahula turned into one to. Whatever thanks for telling me that, but I'm just gonna keep that part in because I have an interesting spot for Kahula in this story. **

** Anyway on to the story.**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**CHAPTER 2**

**ANCIENT BLOOD**

Tsukune floated around in darkness, no idea where he was going, and he couldn't care less as his lack of energy made him fall back to sleep to avoid the pain. He awoke again, still in the darkness, still in pain and out of all energy, he became unconscious again.

BAM!

He woke up again as he smashed against a floor.

"Ouch! Ouch! What the hell, how did I end up falling?" Tsukune asked himself confused as he grabbed his butt from the pain of the impact. He then looked around at his surroundings as he regained his senses and found himself becoming even more confused. Then he realized his past memories, sacrificing himself to save his friends and humanity.

He sighed sadly "I'm dead," Then he said angrily "But why the hell am I naked in the afterlife, and lying in a dark room. I've always pictured it like I don't know chirping birds, golden houses built on clouds, A LOT OF LIGHT not some dreary, dark, shady place."

He took a look around seeing nothing, but darkness and started walking around seeing as there was nothing else to do. He walked and walked what seemed like ages, and then finally stopped in complete and utter boredom.

"Aw man this sucks, what am I supposed to do now, just wait here for eternity." He stood still and whispered to himself sadly "I'm going to miss the others, but at least they get to live in another world. Maybe even they'll carry out my dream, and bring peace between humanity and monsters."

He stood in the darkness, naked, and grabbed his wrist where his bracelet usually was, and was shocked and fearful to find it not there.

"AW CRAP! IM GONNA TURN TO A GHOUL! IM GONNA TURN INTO A GHOUL! CRAP, CRAP, CRAP, I GOTTA DO SOMETHING OR I'LL GO ON A RAMPAGE IN THE AFTERLIFE TO!" Tsukune screamed freaking out as he ran in circles trying to think of something and then successfully tripping himself and giving himself a nice great face plant.

"Ouch." Tsukune said from the ground. A amused figure watched all this barely holding in his laughter at the clumsy Tsukune. Tsukune still blind to this new figure, fore he concealed his great amounts of power with ease. The new figure watched as the human, Tsukune, got himself off the ground and dusted off the dirt on his naked body.

"That's strange; I'm not turning into a Ghoul. Could I be dreaming?" He asked himself in wonder "Only one way to find out, and if it is a dream, I want to be knocked out of it all the way!"

Tsukune gathered his little bit of Yokai that has returned to him as he walked around, and struck him in the stomach. Let's just say it didn't end well for Tsukune as he ended up in a wall.

"Well I guess it's not a dream." Tsukune said to himself painfully as he slid down the wall to the ground. The amused figure couldn't hold himself back anymore and laughed as loud as he could.

"HAHAHAHAHA! AW MAN THAT'S GREAT! We don't get that type of amusement every day. HAHAHA!" The mysterious figure laughed coming out of the darkness to stare at the embarrassed Tsukune with amusement. Tsukune on the other hand didn't find this quite as funny.

He quickly got up and covered his privates with his hands and blushed. The man just laughed the whole time not getting enough of Tsukune and his idiocy. "AW that's good Tsukune thanks for giving me some laughs."

Tsukune looked at the man watching and laughing at him with confused eyes. _"how does he know my name? Who is he? And he must be an even bigger pervert than Gin if he's been their watching me for so long. Was he the one who took my clothes? Why am I asking these questions in my head than not at him?"_

Tsukune finally looked up at him, but before he could say anything he was tossed a pair of boxers. The mysterious man grinned at him "Put these on, I seriously do not want to look at you naked any longer, besides even if I did I'm sure your harem would kick my ass for it!" He continued laughing as Tsukune blushed and nodded his thanks, embarrassed to speak and put on the boxers. As soon as he got it on he could finally speak.

He looked at the mysterious figure and had instantly wanted to bomb him with thousands of questions, but held himself back so the mysterious man wouldn't consider him as a complete fool, and also he wanted answers.

"Who are you?" Tsukune asked the mysterious man.

He grinned "I'm known as many names the flame, the destroyer, the ancient, the sun, but if you want to know just my name you can call me Natsu, Tsukune."

Tsukune looked at him curiously "How do you know my name, Natsu?"

He looked at him seriously "Cause your part of _us_."

Tsukune looked at him like he was stupid and muttered "Great explanation, Sherlock. What do you mean by that?"

He smiled "All in due time, that can wait for later, but aren't you interested at how you survived the explosion?"

"I'M ALIVE!" Tsukune shouted and smiled "That's great, wahoo I get to see Moka again, also Kurumu, and Mizore an- wait how did I survive?"

"When you caused that explosion, you caught the attention of _us."_ He said this as he waved his hand over himself "You awakened the most ancient blood inside your veins, when you got angry and exploded you awakened that blood which caught the attention of us, I saved you instantly as I realized what you really were. I brought you here so I can tell you what I am about to tell you now." Natsu said very seriously putting his cheerful side away.

"What exactly caught your attention? What am I? And by ancient, powerful blood do you mean the vampire blood?" Tsukune asked in wonder

"HAHA! Vampires! Those weak things don't compare to us, and our power. We are the strongest monsters that have ever been born, especially you; you carry the strongest power within you." Natsu told him

"Funny because I could have really used that power when I was fighting Gyokuru." Tsukune said not believing him.

"YOU DID! Not even 1% of it but you used very little of it when you exploded your yokai everywhere. Right when you did that we could feel that you were the heir to our race, the only type of monster of our race that has the blood of our king within you. You are the strongest kind of us that has ever been born, like our king!" Natsu screamed at him excitedly.

Tsukune looked at him confused "What exactly am I?"

Natsu looked at him fondly "You are the heir to our race, a monster that makes SSS class look like insects. You are the legendary X level monster, a Dragon. But not just any dragon, the only blue dragon of soul that has ever been born. You have the blood of your very ancient, ancient, ancient, I don't feel like saying ancient thousands of times so I'm just gonna skip to grandfather, the blue dragon of heart!"

Tsukune looked at him shocked "A-a X level monster. A dragon. No way how come my parents aren't dragons then!" and also disbelief

"The blood can only run in the strongest of his blood line, which happened to be you. You should be honored." Natsu explained to him

Tsukune looked at his body examining every single spot of it and finally spoke out "Then why do I not feel this power you're talking about, I don't feel different and don't look different?"

He looked at him with great seriousness "Because the ancient blood within you is falling asleep again, it needs to be opened by a high leveled Dragon, which you are looking at. But if I open this power for you we will need your cooperation."

"With what?" He asked still trying to figure out how he never noticed he was a dragon; he thought he was just crazy that he actually believed this.

"Well our clan is at war with the only other type of monster that can match a dragon's skills. It is the only other X class monster out their beside us. We need your help to show this clan its place; we need to destroy it before it destroys us." Natsu replied

"But why can't you just settle this peacefully?" Tsukune asked

"I wish we could, but now that the King of both clans have died the prince of the other X clan is declaring war. This monster hated the peace between us and wanted to destroy our clan to show which clan is truly better. Then it can go on with its true plan once were out of its way." Natsu said sadly

"What is their true plan?" Tsukune asked

He looked up and said angrily "The complete annihilation of the human race. Us, dragons, are completely against this and instead want to protect the human race. Our king had a great dream that carries on with all of us, the dream that humans and monsters can live peacefully with each other."

Tsukune looked up "That's the exact same dream I wanted ever since I came to Yokai academy."

Natsu smiled at him and said "You truly are related to the king. I will give you two choices, will you help us protect our dream and our clan or shall you let us perish and let the human race perish as well."

Tsukune thought to himself "_I could just go home now, I could forget about this all. They could have the wrong guy, but I know they don't, I KNOW I am a dragon. I could never forgive myself if I leave now, I'll miss the others, but I will not let these monsters disappear._

Tsukune looked up and smiled "You know I'll fight. What do I have to do to open up my powers?"

Natsu smiled back "Leave that to me, but let me warn you when I awaken your powers you shall lose all your vampire ability's, theirs a 50/50 chance that you will die during the awakening, are you sure you want to do this. And about your vampire abilities you might get them back someday. It is up to you."

Tsukune looked up bravely "I'll do whatever it takes, but answer me these last two questions before you awaken me. Was I truly ever human?" He's always wondered this ever since Moka injected her blood into him, and also now that this random guy basically comes up and says "Hey bro guess what YOU'RE A DRAGON wahoo!" He wanted to know the truth of what he really was.

Natsu looked at him and actually thought "hmm that's a hard one to answer. I believe that you were human when you were born, but ever since you went to Yokai Academy your ancient blood has started stirring. So ever since you've been to Yokai academy your humanity was 85% and monster side 15%. When Moka injected her vampire blood into your monster side grew. And now when I awaken your sleeping powers I guess you could say your monster side and human side will be almost balanced if not it would be tipped on to the monster side. Also now when you fight you'll become 100% yokai, but you shall turn back into your half human self after. Second question?"

"_I figured as much, I guess being half human won't be so bad I'll be able to protect everyone much more now." Tsukune thought_

"Ok, second question, how come I haven't heard of these X monsters in the monster world, where are the other dragons, and what is the other X monster we will be fighting against." Tsukune asked

Natsu quickly threw his hands in the air "Hey bro what happened to 2 questions, that was more like twenty!"

"Actually four to be exact." Tsukune told him

"Whatever. Anyway to answer your questions, first of all you haven't heard of the X monsters because they were thought to be legends, gods of some sort. In truth we moved away from the other monsters because they were all set on fighting and they were too weak to bother with. The humans tried to hunt us down, we killed every single one that tried to kill us in self-defense, we eventually got tired of that kill or be killed world so we built our own and moved here." Natsu replied

Tsukune raised an eye brow "You moved to a small, dark, closet like place. Seems like a great idea to me." He said sarcastically

Natsu glared at him "This is a room we brought you in, you idiot!"

Tsukune glared back "Don't yell at your prince, shouldn't you be bowing down to me or something!" he yelled back

"I should've left you to die." Natsu said jokingly "Anyway do you want your answers or not!"

Tsukune nodded and Natsu continued "anyway, as soon as we left life went on without anyone seeing any of us, so they assumed that we were just legends and therefore no one talks about us as we were real, except for a few that I kept contact with, we were talked of as we were imaginary, fake, just an old silly legend. And now to answer your last question, you cannot know just yet, you shall learn in due time. All you need to know is that they're the equals of us dragons."

Tsukune nodded his head in understanding for all except the last one "Why can't I know what the name of the enemy I'm fighting?"

"Because you can't know yet, you shall learn later on, it's the only way. I'm sorry, but that's the way it has to be." Natsu said sternly

Tsukune sighed unhappily then said "Whatever, now what?"

Natsu gave a slightly insane smile "Now it's time for the fun let's awaken those powers of yours." Natsu walked out of the darkness, and Tsukune finally got a good look at Natsu. If Tsukune could only say what Natsu looked like in one word he said BUFF! He had rippling muscles and was tall, like about 6'9 7'0ft. And no he wasn't like one of those skinny guys with giant arms that looked quite funny. No he wasn't like that at all, he was completely well proportioned. He had long red hair, and also red eyes. He wore a tight black shirt, which showed his muscles quite well, which had a flame on it at the center of the t-shirt. He wore a silver belt and dark blue skinny jeans. He had red flat Nike shoes. He had yellow wristbands and had a red cape flowing behind him.

He walked close up to Tsukune and said "Kneel." In a very commanding voice. Tsukune kneeled before him like he was commanded.

Natsu then said "Don't let the beast overcome you, you have to control it show it whose boss. If you don't you'll end up in a rampage with your new found powers like almost all of us did. We can't have you doing that. Prepare yourself, don't lose control!"

Natsu then went ahead and placed his hand upon Tsukune's forehead and shut his eyes. Natsu felt Tsukune's ancient energy and let his energy touch it. Natsu opened his eyes which was now glowing a scarlet red and yelled "OPEN!"

Tsukune's eyes popped open and he screamed at the sudden pain he felt.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tsukune yelled. He could hear Natsu saying something, but he couldn't hear what. As he faded into the black of his mind he heard Natsu say one last thing "Don't lose control." He faded into the black and he floated their as a voice laughed as it could finally get lose and destroy.

"_It's just like the ghoul" Tsukune thought "Is this why Natsu told me not to give in to it."_

Tsukune could feel its bloodlust and its thirst for destruction, he could see what the beast wanted to do he saw images he never wanted to see. His friends being teared to shreds and burning right in front of his eyes. He could feel a tear appearing at his eye as he watched the horrific images go past him.

"_no. NO! I WONT LET THAT HAPPEN! YOU DON'T CONTROL ME, I CONTROL YOU! YOU GET ME BEAST GET USED TO CALLING ME MASTER BECAUSE THEIRS NO WAY IN HELL YOU CAN BREAK ME!" TSUKUNE SCREAMED_

He reopened his eyes to see Natsu standing 20 feet away from him. He smiled as he felt a tremendous power within him; he screamed as the power felt great and created a giant crater in the ground. A blue aura appeared around him and his eyes glowed a bright blue. He screamed again and the crater grew bigger, the power made even Natsu be blown back.

"_What tremendous power!" Natsu thought__**.**_

Tsukune jumped out of the crater and looked at Natsu, and waited.

"_Is the demon in control or is it Tsukune. No its Tsukune the beast would have already attacked if it was in control." Natsu smiled "He actually managed to control it, but what is he waiting for?"_

Tsukune grew impatient and he roared making giant markings in the floor then he said "Fight. Let's fight. I need to get some of this blood lust out of me!"

Natsu smiled "Nothing like a good fight. So be it, come at me!"

Tsukune didn't need to be told twice as he roared and blew Natsu back. Natsu looked ahead and narrowed his eyes thinking "let's see what happens now."

Tsukune looked at him to before disappearing leaving nothing, but cracks from where he just leaped from. He reappeared in less than a Nano second in front of Natsu and threw a punch at insane speed and gave a clear right hook to Natsu's cheek sending him flying back leaving nothing but a crack for where he was before.

"_What insane speed and strength, he shouldn't be this strong, but then again he is the blue dragon of soul, and he also went through some training before." Natsu thought_

He looked back to where Tsukune was supposed to be, but saw nothing. Tsukune appeared behind him striking him with a kick from behind and sending him flying to the air. Tsukune jumped right after him only a little higher and flipped kicked him from above, but to his surprise it was caught!

Natsu caught the flip kick in his hand and flung him to the ground with great force. _"Even though he is strong he will need to train if he wants to beat me."_

Tsukune got up from the throw like it was nothing and jumped strait at him, Natsu expected this and sidestepped still in the air, and kneed him in the stomach as he passed him. He quickly flipped kicked him to the ground and sucked breath in as he was sent flying. He growled and roared and shot blazing hot flames down after him. You could feel the heat everywhere, it burned everything it hit and the air boiled.

Natsu then was kneed in the stomach he looked up to see an elbow hit strait in his face, smashing his nose. Tsukune then roared and sent him flying into a wall creating a crater. Natsu cracked his neck as he came out of the wall and roared his flames again, but what he didn't expect was for Tsukune to suck in the flames, and eat it as a snack.

He smiled "thanks for the snack." He then disappeared from view with his fist full of fire and smashed Natsu further into the wall. Natsu broke out of his grip and head butted him and sent him flying. He appeared behind Tsukune with his back turned and elbowed him in the back of the neck sending him flying. Natsu kept vanishing and punched Tsukune around the shady arena like a volley ball. He then round house kicked him into the wall. This only made Tsukune want more and he roared and summoned his aura to great strength. He then charged Natsu with full speed.

"_His moves are too predictable." Natsu thought_

He jumped up and went down to kick his back only to pass through his body.

"DAM IT AN AFTER IMAGE!" Natsu cursed

Tsukune then appeared right in front of Natsu's stomach and sent repetitive punches at Natsu stomach, causing him to spit out loads of blood. Tsukune quickly spun around and round housed Natsu in the jaw and sent him flying to the side. Tsukune appeared over Natsu's head and put his hands together and smashed him on the head with his two hands to the ground. Natsu hit the ground and created a huge crater.

"_No way he's getting stronger during the fight, I can't tell what he's going to do next." Natsu thought_

He looked around the place and couldn't sense Tsukune and couldn't see him. _"Where is he?"_

He felt a sudden burst of Tsukune's energy and he looked down, which was pretty stupid of him, as he was met with Tsukune's fist and sent flying into the air. They continued pounding on each other until Tsukune's blood lust was finished. This took a whole week of fighting.

Tsukune lay on the ground exhausted at the week of fighting with Natsu. He looked at the place they were fighting at which was completely destroyed.

Natsu stood over him, like nothing happened at all and laughed at the exhausted Tsukune "Dam, Tsukune you put up a hell of a fight, you got stronger as you fought. In the beginning I could predict your moves, but as we fought you strategized and kept me on my feet. I couldn't guess your moves anymore. You're a born fighter Tsukune. I can't wait to start my training with you."

"Training?" Tsukune asked looking up at Natsu

Natsu laughed at the face Tsukune made "Yes training because now that I awakened your powers I have to train you to turn you into the most powerful dragon ever. We'll be at war soon so I need you to become the strongest dragon ever. This is going to be the toughest training you'll ever go through, so don't die."

"Thanks for saying I'm going to do great." Tsukune said sarcastically

Natsu tapped his chin thoughtfully "I don't remember saying that."

Tsukune sighed "You're hopeless." They both looked at each other and laughed.

"Ok let's go your training starts right now!" Natsu said eagerly

"What! We just stopped fighting. I'm low on energy." Tsukune said

"That's exactly why it's the perfect time to do it, and also call me master from now on, or sensei. Yeah I like that, either one is fine." Natsu said with a grin on his face.

"_This is going to be a long training session. Don't worry guys I'll be back stronger than ever, so don't worry." _

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII **

**Well that's the end of that chapter how did you like it. Please review, review, and review. Anyway yeah this is going to be long and now you know a little bit of the plot. Yeah so Review review review if you do I'll try to update as fast as I can. Anyway wait for the next chapter its going to be a great one, or is that the chapter after that. Aw whatever who knows all these chapters are going to be great. Only reviews will make me update this. Also don't expect every chapter to come out as fast as this, I'm a busy guy, the only reason this chapter is up so soon is cause im on break. I'll still write as fast as I can, well, only if you give me some reviews to show you want me to continue.**

**SEE YA AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEWWWW**


	3. Chapter 3: The Ultimate Power

ROSARIO VAMPIRE

THE NEW ERA

CHAPTER 3

**Thanks for the reviews everyone I'm just going to comment and reply to some of your reviews for chapter 2. If you don't like swearing skip the first reply even though it's only like 3 swears.**

**First to **BPDIDANOCSMOM**- FUCK OFF! Ok bro it's my story I can make it out anyway I want, I can make the Ghoul anyway I want, you want to know why, BECAUSE ITS MY STORY! You can't tell me what to do with it, you can't tell me to do anything dumbass! Man you are quite annoying I couldn't care less about your opinion because it means nothing to me because you are trash. If you don't like my story, you don't have to read it. And if you do you don't have to say its horrible and it sucks it makes you sound like a dick. Also I don't see you writing any stories maybe you should WRITE one before you judge others. Also it seems like everyone else likes my story. So let me say it again FUCK OFF and don't read my story!**

**Sorry you had to read that haha(not really I'm not sorry that guy seemed like such a dick) anyway next review **

**To - thanks I'm glad you're enjoying it, and don't worry about the training I'm only gonna put a crucial part of the training cause it's important in the rest of the book. Thanks again for the review.**

**To Guest- Yeah I got the name Natsu from Fairy Tail but he's not the real Natsu in this, I just stole his name. To the blue dragon thing, I have no idea what that is, so to that, that would be a no. Thanks im glad you like it.**

**To Dio- Nope no crossover I just stole the name. Also Tsukune is not the most powerful dragon in the world right now. Didn't you just see his ass kicked by Natsu last chapter, right now he's the weakest dragon that's why he needs to train, because later on he's going to lead them to battle. Thanks for the review hope you're enjoying it.**

**To silentsrises- Thanks I'm glad your liking it hopefully this story keeps your interest as we go on. Thanks for the review.**

**To thankthank52- Thanks, but you see I can't show he's alive because he needs to be kept hidden, sorry but kind of part of the story line to. Thanks for the review, but I might actually use that idea.**

**To who cares- Thanks I'm glad you think it's interesting I'll try my best to hurry up even though I just uploaded the last chapter yesterday.**

**Anyway let's get on to the story remember to review because that's the only way you're getting another chapter! **** Oh and if you reviewed and I didn't reply to you it's because I already finished this chapter and you reviewed after.**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

CHAPTER 3

LAST TRAINING SESSION+ULTIMATE POWER

Tsukune felt great and smiled as he knocked two high level dragons to the ground knocking them out with ease. Tsukune felt great after 8 whole months of training, he made magnificent progress. His fighting skills were above almost every dragon; his controls over the elements were magnificent. His endurance and speed were unmatched. No one was supposed to be able to get this strong in only this long of training, and he was proud of himself for getting this strong. He felt very proud of himself that he actually survived the hell of training Natsu had put him through. He learned many things about Natsu as he trained with him; one was that he was the third strongest dragon in this world of dragons. His training style was cruel, and he was no longer the cheerful dragon he met when he first came here, he was a completely strict, stubborn, fighting machine, with a bit of badass in it. He beat my ass every time he saw the chance to do so, turned out he was using almost none of his power when we fought when I first came here. Now thanks to his generous, beating the crap out of me, I have an amazing defense. He also learned that he was a dragon that used the element of fire. It turns out that every dragon can only use one element, Tsukune was the exception. He could use every element thanks to his blood line. As Natsu put him through that hell of his training he had only two things driving him to train faster. One was so he could see his friends again as quickly as possible, and second was to get his sweet, sweet revenge on Natsu for beating the crap out of him every time he got the chance to. Tsukune was much stronger than when he just got there and he planned to use his powers well.

Tsukune dropped to the ground as soon as he defeated the two dragons and turned to face Natsu with a cocky smile.

"Not too shabby, hmm?" Tsukune said confidently

Natsu glared at him "Don't get cocky boy, you may have become an expert in this style of fighting, but let's see how you do in your final session."

Tsukune looked at him confused "I thought we were finished, I've mastered the dragons fighting style, elemental style, flying style, endurance and speed style, and the secret arts of the dragon. I've already became the most powerful dragon here, what else is there to learn."

Natsu nodded at him "Yes, you have become a great dragon, but you can never, and I mean NEVER, become the most powerful dragon until you master this last session."

Tsukune looked at him determined "Bring it on; I'm ready for whatever you throw at me. What is this style of training though?"

Natsu smiled "Complete body transformation."

Tsukune looked at him, yet again, confused and asked "Can you please explain this more?"

"Gladly. First of all we usually don't need to use this since we can usually destroy almost every monster in our human form, but I feel that during the upcoming battle were going to need this. This Complete body transformation is to become an all-powerful dragon itself. Here let me show you what I mean since you're obviously confused." Natsu replied. He then leaped back about 80 feet. He stood there and closed his eyes and reopened them immediately.

"_His eyes their different, more powerful, like it can see through everything. This power it feels so ancient." Tsukune thought as he took a few steps back._

"Behold, boy, the ultimate power of a dragon!" Natsu screamed before being developed by a bright red aura. Tsukune closed his eyes at the brightness, and tried to cover his arms from the insane heat. He opened his eyes when the light cooled down a bit and saw the form of Natsu changing. He grew bigger and bigger and started to bend down on the ground. A bright light appeared again and a great power kept rising and rising. Tsukune closed his eyes yet again from the insane light. This time the light completely vanished, and Tsukune opened his eyes to see one of the most beautiful and powerful creature in his life. In front of him stood a gigantic dragon, with bright red scales. The dragon roared and Tsukune was flung back, and the grass field they were training on were completely scorched. The whole island they were training on rumbled as the dragon smashed his feet onto the ground.

"_W-what insane power, this is the ultimate move I never thought it could be this powerful." Tsukune thought admiring the creature in front of him. _

The dragons stopped its stomping and roaring and looked down at Tsukune, who took a step back. It's eye was completely scarlet red except of a black slit in the middle.

"_I wonder if he lost control, because if he did there is no way I could stop him." Tsukune thought to himself_

"_Now do you see the dragon's ultimate power? The power you could have if you started training. This is why I said you are not the strongest yet, yes in the human form you have surpassed us all, except for the two strongest. But without this power you see here, you could never defeat our enemy, maybe the weakest of them, but definitely not the others." Natsu said talking as if he was in his brain._

"Whoa! Are you talking in my mind?" Tsukune asked.

"_That's not the time for that you dumb ass! But yes I am, that's the way us, dragons, talk in our ultimate form." Natsu replied back_

"That's pretty cool. Anyway when can I start, I need that power. Also when can I meet the two strongest of us dragons?" Tsukune asked eagerly.

A bright red light flashed…yet again.

"_I swear I'm half blind with those damn lights of his!" Tsukune cursed in his mind._

The light vanished and in its place was Natsu, in all his glory.

Natsu smiled "Pretty neat trick, huh. To answer your questions you start this training now, since you only have two months left before you go back to Earth and yokai academy. And to the two strongest dragons, you'll meet them in time."

Tsukune smiled happily "Only two months since I can go home this is great, I can't wait to see everyone again!"

"ENOUGH OF THAT! You have to concentrate hard to get this last style of training, this takes dragons 20 YEARS TO FINALLY MASTER! YOU ONLY HAVE TWO MONTHS, YOU UNDERSTAND!" Natsu screamed at him

"Then how old are you really?" Tsukune asked himself in wonder

Natsu glared at him "THIS IS NO TIME FOR JOKES, YOUR TRAINING STARTES NOW!"

"Yes, master." Tsukune said sarcastically

Natsu ignored his sarcastic comment and began to teach him step by step.

"First step is I'm going to teach you how to modify your body first. By that I means like making your arms and body parts grow scales, to power up your attacks and your defense. Almost nothing is harder than dragon scales." Natsu taught him

Tsukune nodded listening to every single detail of Natsu spoke.

"First you gather your yokai into the body part you want it to come from, then you think on how you want it to look like, and you're yokai shall transform it into your dragon scales. Let's start easy and say our hand." Natsu said then he stuck out his hand which started to glow a bright red. After the glow vanished his hands were replaced with scales. He smashed the ground with the scale covered fist creating a huge crater. He jumped out of the crater and stuck his hand into the ground. He pulled and a great chunk of earth was pulled out. He threw it into the air and smashed it to pieces as it came down.

He smiled at a stunned Tsukune "Pretty good, huh?" His hand flashed red again leaving his bare hand in sight again. He waved his hands at Tsukune and yelled to him "YOU'RE TURN!"

Tsukune stuck out his hand and looked at it "_so all I got to do is gather my Yokai into my hand, think about scales, and then bam! Dragon hands, baby!"_

He closed his eyes and concentrated all his yokai to his right hand. He then thought about dragon scales, and opened his eyes to see a blue flash coming from his hands.

"_It's working!" Tsukune thought smiling "And this takes dragons 20 years to learn, I'm going to break that record easy!"_

He was dragged out of his thoughts as he heard a sound. Not a good sound.

**BOOM**

The blue flash exploded in his hands and he felt himself get burned and knocked back into a nearby tree. He looked at his hands stunned seeing not a blue scaled hand, but a boiled, burned, fried, hand with a side of blood. His body didn't look much better as he was now naked…..again. His clothes scorched off from the explosion.

Natsu stared at him laughing "Oh yeah, forgot to tell you, you have to have your Yokai and your spiritual energy, and by that I mean your mind, completely even. You can't just one side your energy and expect it to work. You see what happens."

Tsukune glared at him angrily and embarrassed as he blocked his privates…again.

"_I'm seriously thinking this guy is gay." Tsukune thought sighing._

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

Tsukune finally managed to balance his Yokai and spiritual energy, and was able to turn every part of his body to dragon scales.

"Wahoo! Finally got that part down," Tsukune scowled then at Natsu "No thanks to you!"

"Hey how many times have I told you, you can't teach the stupid!" Natsu said right back at him

Tsukune looked at Natsu "And that's coming from you."

Natsu glared at him "Whatever, it's time for the next step; this time it is the manipulation of your body."

"Manipulation of your body?" Tsukune asked

"Do I have to explain everything to you? This means to take parts of a dragon and grow it on your body. For instance watch." Natsu said to him

Tsukune nodded as Natsu's back started to glow a bright red, and in a flash, red dragon wings were on his back. He jumped off the ground, and flew at even greater speeds than when we manipulate our yokai, to let us fly.

Natsu then stop and floated in the air "You see, these wings can carry us as great speeds, faster than even werewolves on a full moon. They are also built for fighting to. Watch and learn."

He flew towards a boulder at full speed and sliced right through it with is red wings. He then swirled at great speeds, causing wind to gather around him swirling and swirling creating a mini tornado. He threw his wings forward and the gush of wind followed in that direction, creating gashed in the ground. He vanished and appeared on the ground.

"Impressed." Natsu said smiling

And like that two months passed, but Tsukune couldn't use the ultimate transformation completely. He could only get to half the size of Natsu.

Tsukune lay exhausted on the ground "Aw man! I didn't learn it, what do I do now." He asked desperately looking at Natsu, and to his surprise he was laughing. Tsukune looked at him shocking.

_"Yup. He finally cracked, he should be transforming into his dragon form and stomping on me. He definitely cracked." Tsukune thought looking at his laughing insane teacher._

"Y-You actually thought that you could learn this technique in the time of two months! Are you crazy?" Natsu laughed on the ground.

"Nope, but I'm getting the feeling that you are. Aren't you mad that I couldn't do it!?" Tsukune asked confused

"Of course not! I already knew you couldn't get the full transformation in the time of two months. It's impossible! Honestly I'm surprised that you actually got to half my size." Natsu said laughing

Tsukune glared viciously at him "Your saying that you made me struggle for life for two months for no reason. You swiped me with your dragon tail for something that was impossible. I'm….going…..to….KILL YOU!"

Tsukune charged at Natsu holding him up by the shirt while he laughed like crazy and shook his hands saying "I got a reason"

Tsukune dropped him and sighed "Let's hear it."

"You see it was also for my entertainment, it was so funny watching you explode yourself again and again!" Natsu said laughing then got serious seeing the killing expression on Tsukune's face "Also you're going to need to know this when you go back."

"Aw, whatever, I got stronger anyway, so I guess it wasn't completely worthless. But how am I supposed to finish my training if I'm leaving tomorrow?" Tsukune asked

"You're going to finish your training with the two top dragons. But this will happen later, you'll get a notice from them when you need to start it, but for right now you need to have a shower you stink." Natsu said grabbing his nose

"Thanks." Tsukune said sarcastically he turned his back to walk towards his house and thought.

_"I'm finally going back; I finally get to see my friends again. I missed them so much; I can't wait to tell them my story!" Tsukune thought happily _

He opened his door to his house and walked to his shower; he stripped off his clothes, and took a nice, long, earned hot shower. He quickly went to bed after that, thinking about how nice it's going to be to see his friend's faces again. He sighed peacefully and went to sleep.

"TSUKUNE, WAKE UP!" Tsukune heard a voice yelling into his ear and turned to face the other way. He heard them yell again and buried his face under a pillow. He suddenly felt very, very warm at his lower back area. At first it felt nice, but then it started burning, then it was blazing hot as he realized he was on fire.

"AHHHHHH! Fire!" He screamed swiping at his back and then jumped to the floor rolling on the ground until the flames went out.

Then he got angry "Who the hell put me on fire!" Then he got a very good idea as he turned to face an innocent looking, whistling faced, idiot Natsu.

"I'm going to kill you!" Tsukune yelled

"Why, what did I do, I just woke you up so you wouldn't miss the portal to the other world." Natsu said smiling

"BY BURNING ME!" Tsukune yelled

"Feel free to thank me later." Natsu said waving him aside "Anyway I've came here not just to wake you up, but with serious business."

Tsukune paid attention since this is one of the rare times Natsu was serious.

"Ok, talk." Tsukune said

Natsu pulled out a necklace; it was some type of diamond.

"Here" Natsu gave it to Tsukune who took it from his hand.

Tsukune pretended to blush "For me, ah, you shouldn't have."

"Don't be an idiot at a time like this. This necklace will give you a different appearance for a time, until it decides to give you your true appearance. And before you start complaining, listen, the X class monsters besides us, are sending in monsters, not X class, but almost all S class to look for you. They have heard that we've found the heir to our race and that we might be sending you back to Yokai Academy, and they want to destroy you before you get even stronger. They're idiots to think that you're not strong at the moment, but we don't want to show how strong you are until you get the complete training from the top two dragons. Do you understand, you have to try to not fight anyone or they might know it's you or at the very least thinking you're very powerful and try to recruit you to their side." Natsu told him

Tsukune sighed "So now I'm going back to Yokai academy, but just as not me. That's just great."

_"Why does fate have to play with me so much?" Tsukune thought_

"Don't be so glum, you're returning aren't you, and don't worry the necklace will return you to your real self in a short amount of time. Most likely when you most want to and when you are in danger, a great amount of danger. Also this crystal makes your true appearance more powerful, the more you stay in that one, so it isn't too bad. It also shows you as your more dragon self." Natsu said trying to reassure him

Tsukune sighed "Might as well put it on now, no wasting time." Tsukune grabbed the necklace and placed it on his neck, and he suddenly felt very tingly. A bright blue flash appeared and their he stood a completely new person.

He walked to his mirror and saw his new self. He had long spiky black hair (Not like DBZ hair, just hair going down a little spiky) reaching to the bottom of his ear. He had blue eyes and a small sad smile on his face. He wore a tight blue shirt with a black symbol on it, the symbol was a diamond with triangles on its sides. He also wore a black leather jacket pulled up to his elbows. He had a golden belt on, and baggy black-blue pants. He wore Nike air flat blue shoes, and had a nice diamond necklace around his neck.

"Say hello to your new self, Tsukune. Or should I say Sean kamaya." Natsu said smiling "You don't look too bad either!"

Tsukune sighed _"Looks like you guys have to wait a little longer till we can all be back together again."_

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Ok well that wasn't the most exciting chapter to write haha, but I had to write this kind of important to the story line and plot so please don't hate, but I swear the next chapter is going to be so much better with fights and the new Tsukune meeting the old gang. But I wonder if you're going to see it, there's only one way you're going to be able to, and that is by REVIEWING.**

** REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW I KNOW THIS WASN'T THE BEST CHAPTER BUT THE NEXT ONE IS GOING TO BE GREAT TO REVIEW!**

**Next time- Tsukune returns to Yokai academy. What does he do when he meets his friends again. Also what happens when a fight breaks out between him and a certain corrupt group, find out next time in ROASRIO VAMPIRE: THE NEW ERA. REVIEWWWWWWWW**


	4. Chapter 4: Return to Yokai Academy

ROSARIO VAMPIRE

THE NEW ERA

CHAPTER FOUR

**Well guys here the new chapter I tried to write this one quickly since the last chapter wasn't as great as I wanted it to be, but I'm glad you guys could stand it. So here's a new chapter thanks for the reviews and I need to comment for a few of you.**

**To Guest- Thanks I'm glad you liked this chapter, and about the blue dragon anime thing is it any good, would you recommend watching it?**

**Ca3lus- Yeah sorry I didn't explain it, and if you're wondering about it Tsukune felt some of his dragon energy appear, and he thought that it was enough to destroy the fortress along with Alucard. I apologize for not explaining it, but don't worry about it I'll fix it later just for you. Also I know already that the Ghoul and Tsukune are not separate beings, I know the vampire blood does it to him, but in this story I want them to be kind of separate, I kind of need it to be that way can't tell you why, because it's part of the story line, and people are liking this story, I don't know if you are to, but if you are I'm not ruining it. So yeah, and to the stuff you were saying about that dude(couldn't care less what his name is), but I acted that way because he swore at my story, completely disrespected it. I can understand if someone doesn't like you're story I CAN take the criticism, but he doesn't have to act like a dick and completely trash my story and my plot. Like I said before he should actually write a story before he even tries to trash a story. I don't take shit from anyone, no offense to you I actually like you're comments since it helps me find where I messes up from, like how I didn't explain properly about the explosion. To the Natsu part to the end of you're review I'm going to say this once, he's not a main character in this, he's not going to show up again. I used that name because I liked it. Anyway thanks for the review, and if you do like this story then I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Lunaris14- Thanks for your review man, made me feel better that you still liked my story even though the last wasn't the best, hopefully this makes up for it.**

**Thankthank52- Read this chapter and you can see that I had a similar idea to that already, but thanks for the idea nonetheless.**

**Silentrises- Thanks I'm glad this story is keeping you're interest, hopefully you keep reading**

**Well I hope you guys enjoy this chapter remember to review and I apologize if you reviewed and I didn't get to thank you so see ya and enjoy.**

**REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

** CHAPTER FOUR**

** RETURN TO YOKAI ACADEMY**

Tsukune braced himself before he went through the portal. He already said his good byes to the friends he made over here, he had a shower, got his school junk, and oh yeah became a totally different person, well look wise anyway. Now all he had to do was go through a dark, spooky portal and he would be back in the human world. Ironic enough this portal has always been here, so if he actually wanted to go home right away he could've. He wasn't smart enough to figure that out. He looked within the portal and could see nothing, but swirling purple black mist. He could see electricity in the center of the tunnel just waiting there to electrocute him and ruining his hopes to be together with the others.

Tsukune sighed "This is it, the moment I've been waiting for, it's finally time to go back to Yokai Academy."

He looked at the portal again "So all I got to do, is jump in the electric part and it's all good. Well no point waiting arooounnnnndddd!" Tsukune yelled as he was pushed through the portal seeing a grinning Natsu giving him the thumbs up.

"You were taking too long, and I didn't feel like waiting any longer! See ya!" Natsu yelled as Tsukune fell through the portal

"WHO ASKED YOU TO WAIT, I WAS DOING PERFECTLY FINE MYSELF! REMIND ME TO KILL YOU WHEN I SEE YOU AGAIN!" Tsukune yelled to him his last time before entering the electricity.

"_Figures that the last time I see him would be when he's pushing me through a portal." Tsukune thought sighing to himself._

BACK AT NATSU

Natsu looked at the disappearing form of Tsukune and whispered "Don't die Tsukune, you aren't just our new king, you're my friend now. We need you to survive."

BACK TO TSUKUNE

Tsukune was still falling through the portal and noticed many things. First of all it was freezing even for him with his new dragon abilities he shouldn't even be able to feel it unless he wants to. Turns out his powers don't work in the portal. A second thing he noticed was that it was dark, and on the sides it showed many images of Tsukune's old life. He saw himself as a baby, meeting Moka and the others, meeting Kokoa, turning into a ghoul, fighting Fairy Tail, the explosion, and training with the dragons. He then saw some images that he knew never happened. Him fighting a cloaked man with great powers, his friends and himself walking through a portal like this, meeting two strangers on the road. Many other random scenes came, but it stayed for basically a Nano second before disappearing, the last one he saw was himself holding two jems and pushing them together. He was then blinded as a bright light entered the darkness of the portal. Warmth entered as the coldness vanished; he had to close his eyes from the change of darkness to light. He felt himself leave the portal and his dragon powers returned to him, he opened his eyes seeing that he was falling from a forty foot drop. He layed flat as felt the amazingness of free falling, the air going through his hair the warmth on his back, it felt great. He grew closer to the ground, so he ended that pleasure and flipped over so he could land on his feet. His feet smashed into the ground, cracking the earth, but he didn't feel a thing. He smiled as he realized where he was, it was his favorite place to sit and watch the view of the blood red ocean and sunset. It was the cliff where he and Mizore became friends. He smiled at all the memories he had this place. He felt a presence behind him, and turned to see a familiar face, well I guess cloak and eyes, since he never showed his full face.

"_Welcome back, Tsukune." _The headmaster greeted with a knowing smirk on his face.

He smiled back at him still creeped out by his eyes and replied "Good to be back. It seems that this get up, doesn't get past you, eh Headmaster."

Tsukune felt another presence to the side of him, and looked to the side.

"**I WouLDN't sAY ThAT. wE ARE oNE oF tHE FeW, tHAT tHe DRagONS Talk TO. TheY tOlD uS oF yOUR arrival AND tHE plans." **The bus driver said coming up beside Tsukune. (By the way I know that the some letters are in the capital I want it to be that way)

Tsukune nodded seriously and smiled remembering the bus driver very much in fact. Tsukune looked from the head master to bus driver back and forth and learned that they both had the exact creepy same eyes.

"I see, so you know what's going to happen soon?" Tsukune asked

"_Of course." _The headmaster replied while the bus driver nodded.

"Well it's great to know I have allies, in this school. I might need your assistance later, like getting my hands on the list of new students going to this school." Tsukune said seriously

"_Well just because were allies and friends, doesn't mean I can excuse you for being late to school." The head master observed Tsukune's new clothes "and also you might need a note for not wearing the school uniform."_

"Aw crap, I forgot I'm going to be late to school! First day too." Tsukune said sighing as he felt his hair going down "Would you mind-"

Tsukune was interrupted as the head master threw a sheet of paper at him which was instantly caught by, Tsukune. Tsukune caught the sheet of paper as he finished his sentence looking at it dumb found "writing me a excuse to wear this?" as he saw that there was an excuse written on the piece of paper.

The headmaster grinned his creepy grin at Tsukune "_Just because you're an X class monster doesn't mean, I don't have powers of my own. Ha….ha…..ha."_

Tsukune took a step back and rubbed his head uneasily and laughed "aw right, yeah thanks."

"_You better get to school, Tsukune, sorry I meant SEAN KAMAYA." The headmaster said_

"Oh yeah, right thank you, good bye Headmaster and Mr. Bus Driver." Tsukune said walking off into the forest feeling the two glaring at him behind.

"_Those two are different, and I'm not just meaning creepy either, I should watch myself closely from now on." Tsukune thought to himself_

BACK AT THE HEADMASTER

"_He has gotten much stronger that boy. I wonder how exciting this school year will be." The headmaster said out loud_

"**tHAt kiD is GoINg TO ChaNGe ThIS ScHOOl And ALSO tHE WoRLD. BuT I WONdeR If ITS FoR tHE GoOD oR BaD?" The bus driver also said out loud at the same time as the headmaster.**

The two smiled at each other "Let's just wait, and see what happens."

TO MOKA AKASHIYA

Moka got off the bus to Yokai Academy, and walked the rest of the way there not seeing anyone. She couldn't help, but think of Tsukune, every little detail she remembered about him. The way he smiled, the way he walked, the way he blushed, the way he tasted, and the way he smelled.

"_Strange. His smell is very strong right here." Moka thought to herself. _She looked around and realized this was the very spot that they met, she ran him over right here and this is the spot they became friends. Her very first friend, her very first real life blood drink, and most importantly her very first love. She thought about everything he used to be, ever since that day, the day he died. She loved everything about him, but when he needed her the most when he was fighting Gyokuru, she let him down. He was forced to dig deeper into his strength, sacrificing himself, because she wasn't strong enough to defeat the problem she has caused. She thought about Tsukune every day since he died, she was so lost in her memories and grief she didn't realize she reached the school grounds. She also didn't realize she was crying till she felt it hit her lips, the lips she most desperately wished that Tsukune would've kissed. She felt something tackle her stomach, something small and short.

Moka looked down with her tear strained eyes and saw Yukari. Yukari was wearing her famous black hat, purple shirt, brownish yellow skirt, her blackish purple cape, and held her wand in her hand. She has also grew a few inches, but was still tiny compared to the others. Along with her usual get up, she wore rare sad eyes. She was usually never sad.

"Yukari?" Moka asked

"Moka, I miss him to." Yukari said looking up at Moka with her eyes filled with sadness.

Moka quickly wiped her tears, now was not a time to weep, she had to be strong for everyone else; she had to live for Tsukune in the world he so desperately fought for and saved.

Moka smiled at Yukari "Come on, let's go to class. We don't want to keep the others waiting. And by the way, I missed you Yukari."

Yukari looked up and smiled "Ok let's go!" She then grabbed Moka's arm and ran off into the school. They went through the school entrance and ran through the school, Yukari pushing other kids out of the way and Moka apologizing to the ones she pushed. This set off a chain of events starting with all who were boys instantly fell in love with her and begged her to marry them, which caused Yukari to get angry.

"She's mine, you perves!" Yukari yelled to the boys dropping golden pans on every single one of the guys' heads. Every single one of those guys were knocked out, and one accidently squeezed Moka's breasts as he fell down. Let's just say Yukari was pissed and he let the guy have some time off school, if you know what I mean, if you don't I meant smashing the poor guy's head with a golden pan giving him a concussion. Moka quickly apologized to every single person Yukari hit, as Yukari grabbed her hands and ran off to home room.

They finally made it to home room to surprise, surprise they had the same teacher, Ms. Nekonome.

"It seems we have the same teacher this year to, Moka." Yukari said excitedly "I wonder who else is in this class. Hopefully not big boob girl."

Kurumu quickly appeared right behind Yukari and grabbed her by the chest lifting her up "Having big breasts are way better than having your breast, you flat board of a child!"

Yukari waved her wand and a golden fry pan appeared above Kurumu's head smashing her to the ground.

Yukari smiled "You know what they say the bigger they are, the faster they sag."

Kurumu got right back up and poked her on the chest "That's such a lie, MY BREAST WILL NOT SAG! Take it back you flat chested board!"

They immediately got into a fight which quickly ended when two ice kunai knifes hit them in the forehead.

"Quiet, you guys are making too many noises, you are ruining my stalking." Mizore stated from her little place in the ceiling.

"HOW ABOUT INSTEAD OF STALKING COME DOWN AND TALK!" Kurumu and Yukari yelled at the same time.

Moka giggled quietly at this as she went and sat down at her desk _"They all still the same, but we'll never be truly happy without you Tsukune. But we will try our best, I promise you, we'll live in the world that you fought so hard for."_

Soon enough they have finally calmed down and we all sat in our chairs, waiting for the class to start. Moka just sat there until she heard an interesting conversation, so did Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari.

"Did you hear about the new kid?" Girl number one asked

"Yeah, did you see him, he's so cute." Girl number two replied excitedly

"I know right, I heard he's in our grade to, we are so lucky!" Girl number one said right back.

"Who knows he could be in this class." Girl number two said back. Soon enough Moka stopped listening and looked out the window, and soon class started.

Ms. Nekonome walked into the class room smiling and said like she always does at the beginning of a new year "First of all, welcome back to a whole new year of the wonderful Yokai Academy! As we all know, currently the humans are in control of this world. That is, we allow the humans to coexist alongside our beautiful selves. This school is here to help you coexist with those humans. That is wh-"

Ms. Nekonome stopped talking when the door was thrown open by a young man, who seemed to be the same age as everyone else in the class.

The new student rubbed the back of his head "Haha sorry I'm late I got lost in the road of life."

Everyone looked at the new student when Ms. Nekonome replied "That's alright, I don't believe I've seen you in this school before, would you like to introduce yourself?"

The new student smiled a smile that melted every girl's heart in that room "Sure. My name is Sean Kamaya, I'm a new student here, I hope we can all be friends."

He kept that smile on his face as all the students in that class, especially the girls, observed him, including Moka. He had long, spiky, black hair, so black it looks a little blue (and again not dragon ball z hair, hair that is going down to the bottom of his ear and is spiky). He had a handsome face with beautiful blue eyes, and a smile that melted every girl's heart. Going down he had a tight blue shirt, with a strange black symbol on it, and a leather jacket over it. He wore a cool diamond necklace that shined brightly, and also had baggy black blue jeans being held up by a golden belt. His shoes were flat and were blue; it had a Nike air symbol on it. Also he had an amazing build body, showing off his muscles perfectly, and was about 5'11, 6'0.

"_Wow, he's really cute, as handsome as Tsukune." Moka thought then instantly blushed as she thought that "Stop, Moka you don't even know him."_

Something she didn't know was that Kurumu were having similar thoughts, but they were also a little different.

"_He's very cute, but what's this feeling I have, it's like the same one I have-had for Tsukune. It's like he's my destined one like Tsukune was, but that doesn't make sense." Kurumu thought to herself struggling with her emotions._

All their attention were brought out of their thoughts when the teacher spoke again.

"But we have to talk about your clothes; there is a uniform in this school after all." Ms. Nekonome said

Sean looked at Ms. Nekonome and replied "Don't worry about that, I have a note right here," As he said that he went into his pocket and grabbed a piece of paper out. "Here you go."

Ms. Nekonome was handed the piece of paper when she read it she handed it back to Sean "Ok thank you, but you might want to keep this with you if the other teachers ask you about it. Also, meow, you smell very familiar are you sure you never went to school here?"

Sean smiled at her calmly, but on the inside he panicked "_Crap this might mask my appearance, but it doesn't mask my smell. What to do, what to do, AHA!"_

"I don't believe I ever went here before, I'm pretty sure I would remember a teacher like you." Sean replied

Ms. Nekonome replied confused "But-" she was then cut off by Sean.

"Well if you stop asking me questions I'll bring you this amazing American _FISH, tomorrow. _How about it?"

Ms. Nekonome smiled in delight and completely forgot what she was thinking about at the thought of fish, and said "You should most likely get to your seat, we need to start class soon."

Sean nodded his head with a grin on his face and thought_ "How did I know that would work? She never changes."_

Everyone laughed at the teacher's obvious addiction to fish, and how the new kid was using it to his advantage. He walked down the columns to find an empty desk as Moka watched the new kid and listened to the conversations going on around her.

"That's the new cute guy! He is so hot!" A girl said around her.

"He looks pretty well built; I wonder how he'll feel about joining Karate club?" A guy asked another guy next to him.

"I can't wait to ask him out I bet he'll be _a great boyfriend, I would have so much fun playing with him."_ Another girl said which made Moka wonder at that, and then blush at the true meaning behind those words.

Sean continued to make his way down the rows when he saw Moka staring at him. Along with Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari, but he saw Moka first.

"_Wow I can't believe it I'm actually back with the others, when I walked in here and saw them I had to stop myself from tackle hugging them to the ground. I missed them so much; I can't believe I'm finally back, except I'm in this damn body! Hey an empty seat, and what do ya know it's in my old seat to." Tsukune thought to himself_

Moka saw him look her way, and he smiled warmly at her causing her to blush._ "Why am I blushing, I just met this guy!" _

He walked to the empty desk and took his seat right in front of Moka. Moka couldn't help, but think how good Sean smelt, and she had to say he did smell very familiar.

"_He smells so good, so familiar; I wonder what his blood tastes like?" Moka wondered to herself_

Class continued on with Ms. Nekonome explaining what this school was about, what she taught, and all that good stuff. Moka didn't pay attention much; she was still trying to figure out why Sean's smell smelt so familiar? This class finally ended and everyone started to walk out, giving second glances at Sean, wanting to walk with him to his classes.

Moka got up to walk, but she was so deep within her own thoughts she didn't notice her leg hitting the desk's leg and tripping.

"Ah!" Moka yelled cutely and was bracing herself for the floor which surprisingly never came. She found herself in the arms of another, arms and body which was greatly built. She opened her eyes to see Sean holding her, with care in his eyes.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?" Sean asked caringly which made Moka blush not just at the fact that she was being held by him, but by the care in his voice.

She nodded her head with her face a bright red and Sean smiled down at her as he brought her down on her feet again, and let her stand.

"Well that's great I'm glad you're not hurt!" Sean said happily

"_Stop acting like this Moka, just because he's caring, cute, and not flirting with you doesn't give you a reason to blush at everything he says!" Moka basically screamed at herself_

Moka smiled when she gained control of herself "Thank you for helping me, your name is Sean right."

Sean smiled back at her "Yeah, and your Moka right?"

Moka was shocked at that "How do you know that?"

"_Damn it Tsukune, how many times do you have to mess up!" Tsukune thought to himself, giving himself a fake face palm._

"Well, when I was walking by, people were talking about a very cute girl named Moka, and that she has pink hair. So you're cute and have pink hair, so I thought it was you. I'm sorry, was that not your name?" Sean said quickly thinking of an excuse

That made Moka blush and smile_ "He thinks I'm cute."_ She was about to reply when a big breasted blue haired girl pushed her way past Moka and Yukari hugged Moka's legs.

"Yes, that is Moka, but what about me did the guys talk about how cute I was?" Kurumu said walking over to Sean her breast very close to Sean's chest.

Sean smiled "I'm guessing your Kurumu. Actually many guys have talked about you just like Moka."

Kurumu smiled at that and went closer and said "That's great, but who do YOU think is better, me or Moka? Hmm?"

Sean laughed "Actually I can't really say that, I barely know you two, and even if I did you two would both be amazing to me."

That comment made both Kurumu and Moka blush and made Yukari quite angry.

"Hey, but what right do you have to be holding my sister! Feel fry pan!" Yukari said as a fry pan appeared over his head

Sean looked up and easily caught the fry pan, and placed it on the desk. He looked at Yukari and smiled, which would soon be known as the incubus smile to Yukari and Kokoa. "And you must be Yukari, I've heard quite a lot about you to, how your very playful and kind hearted, and from the fry pan you were greeting me with, I couldn't help but agree. I needed some pans for when I made myself breakfast." Sean said jokingly

Yukari blushed at his warm smile, and kind funny words. Moka saw Sean look up to a certain part of the ceiling.

Sean grinned "Ms. Mizore, you know you don't have to hide, I don't bite you know."

Mizore fell out of the ceiling in surprise and looked at Sean in shock "I'll admit you're hiding skills are quite impressive, most likely the best I've seen in a while, but if you want to hide from me you might want to do it at a greater distance." Sean said smiling

"Point taken." Mizore said simply and then blushed "and you don't have to call me Ms."

"Sorry it's kind of a habit that a snow woman taught me, whenever you meet a snow women who sounds like a sweet and cute girl, call her Ms until she tells you not to." Sean said smiling.

Mizore blushed and looked away "Whatever, but Yukari did bring up something, why were you being all feely holdy with Moka just now?"

"What was that?!" A voice said behind Sean who he recognized the voice to be Kokoa "Someone felt my sister up; I'm going to knock that kid's head off! Kou transform!"

Moka watched her sister's pet bat turn into a spiked club and yelled to Sean "Watch out, my sister may look small, but she's strong. Kokoa stop, it's not like that!"

But Kokoa kept coming not caring what her sister said "What is with all these god damn womanizers these days!"

Kokoa smashed her spiked club at the guy whose name was Sean. The girls couldn't do anything, but watched as the scene took place and saw a small grin appear on his face. Kokoa smashed down, but to her surprise was caught by Sean with one hand, whom took the club away and was right in front of Kokoa. Kokoa watched as he brought his hand closer and closer to his face, expecting a punch but to her surprise she just felt herself be flicked in the head.(Don't worry that's not the fighting scene I was talking about last chapter)

She looked up in surprise at the laughing Sean "Sorry I took your club bat thing, I just didn't feel like being smashed with a club. Here ya go, and that flick was just for thinking that I was that type of guy."

He handed her the club that quickly transformed back to Kou once it touched her hand. Kokoa looked away embarrassed that a guy like that could stop her blow but she couldn't help thinking.

"_I'll admit though, he's really cute and strong to." Kokoa thought then blushed at the thought_

"So you must be Kokoa, right?" Sean asked sweetly

"Don't talk to me as if we were equals, but yes that is my name." Kokoa said faking her anger.

Sean smiled and got onto his knees and bowed to her "Yes you're majesty I shall do whatever you say, use me well. And by the way you really need to work on your acting."

Kokoa blushed a deep red at both those comments also blushing brighter as she heard the others laughing at her and yelled angrily "Why you!"

Sean just held up his hands "Just kidding, just kidding you could be a brilliant actor you're cute and can fake many things, like being angry, milady."

Kokoa blushed again and muttered to herself, but everyone else heard it "Damn, womanizer!"

As the school day went on Moka and the others began to become good friends with the new kid, Sean. Moka began to learn many things like that he was cute and innocent like Tsukune, liked rock music, and many other things. As they sat in their seats for their last period class, which happened to be math, Moka learned that Sean struggled in math just like Tsukune. She could hear him mutter to himself cutely "Man I am so dead, I don't know any of this, but there is no way I'm staying with that teacher after school! I'm totally going to fail this class!" He moaned to himself.

"_Maybe I'll write down two copies of notes like I did for Tsukune before, I'm sure he'd like that." Moka said happily deciding that's what she would do._

When the bell rang and class ended no one ran out of the class as fast as him, all you could see were his burned footsteps. All the girls giggled at his actions, and the guys were just jealous that they couldn't run as fast as him. Moka remembering what she was about to do ran to her locker to put her things away, and grabbed another notebook for Sean. She quickly walked through the hall ways to see that there were a lot of noises coming from outside. She ran outside quickly to see what was happening, and saw an unusual scene. She instantly feared for her new friend. Sean was in the middle walking to the boy's dormitory when he stopped. To his left side were fifteen student police and to his right were another fifteen. In front of him was the new head, of the student committee, Touya. Touya was about 5'9 and had short green hair, with a pair of green eyes. He had a black suit on and was grinning evilly.

Sean stopped and looked around at the police and asked coolly "Can I help you with something?"

"Actually, yes, you can. You do know that not wearing the school uniform is a direct violation of the school code." Touya asked smiling

Sean sighed and asked "And the problem is…." He then looked at his suit "You know wearing a suit, doesn't make you look any cooler."

Touya glared at him "Are you mocking me, me the strongest student in this school."

"Actually no, if I wanted to I could, but I really don't feel like it. HAHA that was pretty good though, I didn't think you had a sense of humor in ya by looking at you, but that was good saying you're the strongest in this school." Sean said chuckling

"You ARE mocking me how dare you! You violate the school policy and then you attempt to mock me! Ho-" Touya yelled, but was cut off by Tsukune

"If you would just cool that head of yours I was about to give you this." Sean said as he took out the piece of paper out of his coat and threw it to Touya, which he instantly caught. "See that's given permission by the headmaster."

Touya laughed as he held it in his hand and a ball of air mixed with Yokai appeared in his hand shredding the piece of paper to shreds. Sean just looked at him, and if he was shocked he didn't show it, but you could tell he was getting angry by the way he was gripping his fists.

"Well I don't see any given permission, do you boys?" Touya asked the rest of the student police. They all shook their heads agreeing with them eagerly.

"Well then, see theirs no given permission, now I suggest you go onto your knees and beg your forgiveness and we only beat you half to death or you cannot and be killed. It's your choice." Touya asked

Sean looked at him with no fear on his face; in fact he looked a little excited "Sorry, but the floor's only suited for scum like you. Now here's my suggestion you all leave and I don't have to hurt you or you can stay and have every single one of your bones broken and suffer pain that will last forever. Your choice."

Touya was now pissed off "You cocky little basta-" but was cut off by a voice behind Sean.

"Leave him alone now! If you don't you'll suffer the wrath of a true vampire!" Moka yelled

"**What do you think you're doing, Omote! You know we're useless without Tsukune to take off our rosary!" Ura said to Omote from inside the Rosary**

"_I know that, Ura, but I won't just watch as my new friend is beaten to death_**. **_And besides they may have heard of our vampire powers, and run off." Omote replied back to Ura._

"**Ok, but just remember it's not my fault if we die." Ura replied back**

It seemed that Moka's plan started to work as the student police started to back up afraid of the vampire's power, well all but Touya. Touya then started laughing which caused everyone to look at him in surprise.

"HAHA! Don't make me laugh, I've heard all about you, Moka. Yes, when your vampire is out, it is a force to be reckoned with, but with this form out you are nothing. Your true power can't be released without Tsukune, who is dead now!" Touya then looked at the other boys and grinned "Hey boys, do as you wish with Moka you can keep her for your own amusement! Have fun!"

Every single boy there smiled at this, it was a dream come true for every monster attending this school, to do what they want with Moka. All of them started rushing towards Moka in excitement until they heard a certain voice.

"**Take one more step and I'll rip every single one of your heads off your bodies!"** Sean said in a deathly scary voice. It stopped every single one in their tracks and Touya couldn't move at his fear. Sean glared at all of them and they slowly made their way back to their original positions.

"It seems that the Student Police has become corrupted yet again, well never again, maybe I should hand pick the student police now! Leave now or I will give you the worst fear in your life, and not to mention the pain!" Sean said coldly which sent all the other shivering in fear.

That was when Touya responded again even more pissed off "What are you waiting for! KILL HIM! KILL HIM! THERE ARE 30 OF YOU AND ONLY 1 OF HIM! KILL THAT BASTARD!"

"Don't hold it against me if you die." Sean murmured

Hearing their leader take charge again gave them their courage again as one of the student police jumped at him screaming die! He came closer and closer, but Sean didn't move a muscle.

"_Why isn't he moving? He's going to be killed! That idiot! Move!" Omote screamed to Ura._

When he came five feet away from Sean that's when it all started. Once he hit that five feet no one knew what happened he was right above him and then he was sent flying into the wall, he was instantly knocked out.

Sean looked up smiling at the shocked faces of everyone trying to figure out what happened.

Sean then said still grinning "Oh, I'm sorry, was that too fast for you here I'll slow it down."

He vanished from the spot he was standing to reappear right in front of one unlucky police member. Sean grinned at the fear on his face as he sent his fist flying into his cheek. He went flying into the same wall that the other one went in. Sean then flipped back to the spot he was standing before smiling and said "What's wrong, little monsters weren't you just talking about killing me? Lost your balls?"

That got them angry as they all started transforming into their monster forms, the one who transformed first jumped him in fury, Sean jumped right with him and smashed his right foot into his jaw sending him flying to the air. Sean fell back to the ground and sensed there was a monster coming in at him from the front of the ground. He made sure to land on the ground with his hands and twirled quickly smashing his leg into the approaching monster's foot, getting him off balanced, before smashing his knee into his face. He felt two other presences coming in from behind and quickly pivoted on his hands while in a hand stand and smashed his feet into the two monsters guts sending them into the wall. He flipped back onto his feet as five monsters circled him, two Minotaurs, a Cyclopes, and two ogres.

"Well you're all pretty ugly so I guess you won't mind if I disarrange you're face." Sean said laughing

The monsters didn't find that quite as funny as they got pissed and the first two charged him. They swung there clubs at him, but Sean gracefully dodged every single blow. They went on either side and swung the clubs at him. Sean caught both of them and swung the clubs together smashing the ogres together as well. He separated them and smashed them into the ground, the clubs now within the ogres. He picked them up and just as quickly as they were picked up they were side kicked in the face as Sean jumped above the clubs. He then threw the idiots at the Cyclopes approaching them easily knocking all three out. The Minotaurs seemed to back away as they were faced with Sean's back. Sean could sense every single presence and felt the two staring at him. He leaped back smashing his elbows into their necks sending them flying back; Sean vanished and appeared behind the two grabbing their heads and smashing them into the dirt. He looked at the two and whispered to them angrily "You two looked the most excited when that sick bastard over there said you could have Moka. I could see what you two were thinking, you two deserve more pain." He jumped up and went down smashing his feet into their spines. Eight more charged him an as quickly as they charged him the quicker all their bones were broken. All everyone saw was a flicker and they all fell to the ground, not even getting to scream as the pain knocked them out as fast as they were given to them. Four more charged them and Sean just played with them as Touya thought.

"_W-what the hell Is going on, he can't be this strong, I can't even sense his power!" Touya thought_. Little did he know Moka was having similar thoughts.

"_What is going on, I don't get it, and I can't even feel his power." Omote told Ura._

"**This is quite smart on his part. He has great powers and also great strategies. And to answer your question about not sensing his Yokai, he is using small bursts of his power whenever he needs to, these are signs that he knows he's going to win. He knows that he doesn't need to charge his Yokai up, he doesn't need to waste it on weaklings. He is quite the fighter; I wonder what his true strength is?" Ura wondered**

Four more monsters attacked Tsukune, but they were so sluggish compared to him that in his eyes they moved in slow-mo. So for more of a fun fight he decided to use almost none of his Yokai in this form, which cancels much of his Yokai until he turns to his ordinary form.

He grabbed one of them by the necktie (which somehow stayed on during his transformation) and lightly kicked him away, ripping the tie off of him. While holding the tie, he caught the next man's hand with it while he tried to punch him, wrapping it around his wrist like a handcuff. He then swung the guy around by his wrist like a flail weapon, whacking the other three men. He then pulled the tie tighter, causing it to release the man like a slingshot at his comrades. The four men got up, fear in their face, but not looking like they would give up. They seemed more angry than afraid.

"If you hate me... hate yourselves for making an enemy out of me." Sean simply said as they tried to attack again.

He caught the arm of one of the men and used him as a human shield, letting one of his comrades stab his sword into him. He then pulled a knife out of his pocket as another man came from behind with an enormous sword. He easily blocked the large blade with one of his fingers, not that it would harm him anyways. He then flipped away, grabbing the sword as he passed, throwing it right between the eyes of another man. With two combatants left now, Sean felt even more disappointed than usual_ "There just so weak."_

One man charged at him again with a large sword raised. In the middle of his vertical slash, Sean just swatted the sword aside, sending it flying out of his hands. He let the monster run to retrieve his weapon, as the other man let out a flurry of attacks, which he dodged easily. He considered dancing around with his eyes closed while hearing out his attacks to dodge them, but decided they had bored him for long enough.

Both men tried to cut Sean up from both sides. They both tried to stab him, but he jumped straight up and landed his hands on both their blades, grounding them. While upside-down on his hands, he did the splits and kicked both of the fighters simultaneously. He hit them a little harder than he would have liked though, as both of them had their faces smashed beyond recognition. Sean got up and sighed to himself, as the two men were dead before they even finished falling to the ground.

These men weren't just weak, they hardly knew how to fight.

Soon enough Sean had taken down almost every one of the thirty men; only five were left because he wanted them to be left, and they seemed to know that since they were cowering at the walls. Sean walked closer and closer and stopped ten feet away from them.

"**Run. Run little monsters! If you don't I'll kill you where you stand, this is the last chance you get to turn away. Just swear you'll never do anything like this again or I'll hunt every single one of you down and kill you slowly!" Sean said in a deathly cold voice**

They looked shocked at the chance to live another day without being hurt, but they knew that if they run and this guy was killed that the leader would go after them and kill them all. But if they stayed they would be killed in a moment, and this guy he's different he could easily destroy Touya. So they nodded to Sean, and quickly ran off abandoning their leader.

Sean grinned and looked at the shocked Touya as he watched their retreating forms. He decided that he would kill them later, after he dealt with this nuisance.

Touya glared at the cocky guy known as Sean, and he lost it "I'LL DESTROY YOU, YOU THINK YOU CAN BEAT ME, I'LL COMPLETELY DEMOLISH YOU! AND THEN EVERYONE WILL KNOW NOT TO STAND IN OUR WAY!" Touya released his Yokai energy, which was a huge amount, but it was clear that he was just an S class monster maybe a SS class. He transformed into his monster form which was a phoenix, which was strange since he used an air move just before that. His head turned into a head of a bird, and the rest of his body glowed a bright orange.

"Haha! Tremble in my power, scum! You'll die at the hands of the Phoenix! Not even you're ashes will exist when I'm done with you!" Touya screamed.

He lunged at Sean through the air which was a great mistake, since he didn't have control in the air. Sean flipped onto his hands and went into a head stand as Touya came flying down and smashed his feet into his sides sending him back in the air. Sean then vanished to reappear above Touya and smashed his knee into his nose. He quickly twirled him making his head face the ground and held him as he made them smash towards the ground. Sean watched as Touya got back up his face bleeding everywhere, but could've been much worse if he didn't cover his face with fire at the last second, creating a shield above his skin. Touya transformed his arms into flaming blades and charged Sean at great speeds. Sean dodged every blow gracefully, and caught the blades in one hands as Touya swung his blades down to chop him in half. He used his free hand to send repetitive punches into Touya's stomach and then spun around and smashed his right foot into his gut as he let go of the blades. Touya tumbled to a stop as he got up again stumbling, he then roared. He summoned great amounts of his Yokai to his right and left hands creating white fire. The deadliest fire of all. He smashed his fists together creating a twister of fire heading towards Sean.

"Die, FUCKER!" Touya yelled as he felt his flames hit Sean. The flames left his hands and swirled around Sean burning him till there was nothing left of him. Moka watched horrified and couldn't believe he beat Sean, it wasn't possible. That was when a hand popped through the flames and the hand was then swung to the right, throwing flames away. He then felt a great Yokai build and the flames immediately vanished as he saw a glowing blue Sean, with bright blue eyes.

"I'm growing, bored of this fight it's time to end this. I'm even using a little more of my power, just for you. I mean this is almost nothing of my power, but it's still greater than yours." Sean said sighing.

He leaped from the flames he were just surrounded by and smashed his fist through Touya's stomach. He slowly took out his fist, which was now covered with Touya's blood; as Touya stumbled back clutching his stomach with a fist sized hole in it.

Sean looked at him coldly "Yield, now. Or I'm afraid, my blood lust will get the better of me, and I might kill you." Touya punched him with all his might, but it was easily caught by Sean. He squeezed his fist breaking every bone in his hand, while his left hand jabbed in between Touya's ribs. He then took it out quickly, and grabbed Touya's head and smashed in into his knee. He let go of his head and back handed him sending him flying back. Sean put his hand into the ground, and pulled out successfully picking up a piece of earth 15 times bigger than himself and hurled it at Touya. It smashed into Touya's right shoulder and ripped out that arm, leaving him screaming in pain. He layed on the ground gripping his shoulder, before barely getting on his legs.

Touya looked up scared and backed away a step until he remembered something. Something that had to do with, Moka Akashiya. He smiled and then threw his hand out covering Sean with flames.

They vanished when they reached a foot away from Sean, but it was just enough time for Touya.

"H-how about*cough* you *cough* yield?" Touya said with his hand wrapped around Moka's neck and his finger at her temple "One more move, and I swear I'll kill her right here!"

Sean narrowed his eyes and his eyes glowed blue and fiercer, when he heard the next sentence it would be the last Touya ever spoke.

"You know what this chick is pretty cute; I think I'll make her my personal slut! How do you feel about that Sean?" Touya asked Sean insanely

The people watching the fight could only say it happened like Sean teleported and he was right behind Touya. But to Sean he was just walking over to him while everyone else moved in very slow motion. Soon he was behind Touya putting his hand around his mouth which was when he noticed Sean wasn't there anymore and that he had a hand around his mouth. Sean threw Touya over his shoulder.

Sean appeared right in front of Touya with his left foot bent, his left hand on the ground, his right hand in a fist on a his right thigh, and his right foot smashing Touya's upper neck sending him flying into the air. Sean quickly went on all fours and jumped up appearing right in front of Touya's chest kicking him further up. Sean then spun him so that he was flat on the air and Sean was under him. He smashed his right hand into his left side and spun so that his left foot hit his right side. Sean was then on top of him, he quickly kneed him in the jaw, and then spun him and landing multiple punches all over his body. As they grew closer to the ground about ten feet, Sean grabbed his body with one hand and flipped smashing his heel into the middle of his chest right before he hit the ground, and then jumped away not wanting to be hit by the objects that would come when he hit the ground.

**SMASH!**

Touya's body smashed into the ground creating a magnificent crater, as soon as it touched the earth. A piece of the earth was about to hit Moka when Sean appeared in front of her and smashed the rock to smithereens, a small one cutting his cheek.

Moka looked at his ripped body only covered by his tight t-shirt, not his leather jacket since he placed that under a tree so nothing would dirty it. He had the perfect muscles in every single place to have muscles.

"**I'll admit he is quite attractive, and very powerful at that to, but that's all I'm saying!**" **Ura said from within the rosary**

Before she knew it Sean picked her up, wedding style, and told her with a smile "You may get in trouble if you stay here, they could think you had something to do with the fight, so I'll drop you off at your dorm before coming back here."

Moka blushed_ "He cares for me."_ Before nodding and allowed herself to be taken to the dorms in his arms. It felt great to be in his arms, just like it felt great to be in Tsukune's.

"_Stop it, Moka, their different people you can't keep comparing Sean to Tsukune!" Moka scolded herself_

And before she knew it, she was at the dorms, and quite sad to be out of his arms.

"Thank you, Sean." Moka said gratefully with a smile on her face

"No problem, Moka. I'm just glad you're ok I don't even know what I would do If you got hurt." Sean said feeling his hair with his right hand.

She blushed at the comment, but then she smelt blood such a wonderful smelling blood. She looked up to see a cut on his cheek and said worriedly "You're bleeding," Sean was about to wipe it off when Moka said "Here let me." She then ripped off a piece of cloth and licked it, she then took it to a blushing Sean's face and wiped it off. That's when she realized what she basically did, she basically licked his face. She started blushing madly to, but finished the job.

That's when she smelt the wonderful blood again, and It was coming from Sean's neck "Oh such wonderful smelling blood, I'm sorry I can't help myself!" Moka yelled

She lunged for his neck and that was when he remembered something Natsu told him.

"_Remember just because you_ l_ook different, that doesn't mean your scent and blood changes, we disguised you're scent so only people who've been around you for a long time can notice a familiar scent, but there is no way to change your blood's taste, so no matter what don't let anyone bite you." Natsu told him_

Moka started coming faster and faster and he panicked and did the only think he could think of he hugged her. This made Moka blush brighter than a tomato and forgot completely about drinking his blood. She pushed her body tighter against his, and it felt so right to be so close to him. They both wanted to stay like that forever, in such a loving firm grip. Sean blushed brighter and brighter, and then pulled away which disappointed Moka.(XD I wanted them to kiss, but then I forgot that I don't want that to happen yet, also I don't know what couple I'm doing but don't worry they might kiss later)

"Uh sorry. It's just that I'm so glad you're okay, I couldn't resist." Sean said nervously as he blushed madly.

"N-no problem, see ya at school tomorrow." Moka replied blushing just as much as Sean

"S-sure, let's walk together, well see ya around." Sean said smiling and flipping onto the school roof jumping from roof to roof.

"_Well I may not be in my original body, but at least I'm with the others." Tsukune thought to himself_

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIII

**Well guys that the end of this chapter, pretty long right this is how long I want most of my chapters so I hoped you liked it. Well guys don't expect another chapter to come out quickly like every two day. I'm probably only going to be able to write one maybe two a week, I'll try my best, but April Break is over, and now I'm back in school and have my soccer practices again. I love soccer by the way, best sport ever! Also my birthday is this Saturday so I don't know about a chapter within this week, but I'll try my best. Anyway see ya guys around for next chapter.**

** DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEWWWW ONLY WAY YOU'RE GETTING A NEW CHAPTER!**

**Next time- Tsukune goes back to school trying to hide his identity as the week goes by he feels someone watching him, someone knowing his true identity. Also he trys to hide his identity from is friends, and keeping a certain blood drinker away from him. I stink in writing these next times, but trust me next chapter is better than I make it sound.**

**SEE YA AND REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5: Suspicions and Bites

ROSARIO VAMPIRE

THE NEW ERA

CHAPTER FIVE

SUSPICIONS AND BITES

**Hey guys long time no see lol don't hate me for not updating this for a while I had my reasons. My soccer team had a bunch of practices since we made it to the semifinals, we're almost in the championship. Second was that I had to get all fancied up for my dance oh and also I almost forgot to get my girlfriend a corsage(you know those flower thingies) if I didn't get it she would be pretty angry with me so yeah I had to rush to get that, also those are not comfortable at all they stabbed my chest, good luck when you guys have to do this. Third my sister graduated from college so yeah I was busy with that to. And my final exams are coming up and they decide to dump loads of homework on us. Then my friends and family so I had almost no time to work on this, but you guys kept reviewing so thank you and reminded me I needed to update this. **

** Oh yeah from now on I'm not going to thank everyone for their reviews I'm just going to answer the questions and the ones that I feel I need to answer. So here we go.**

**Ca3lus- Well first of all it's a name bro I just chose a random name, it's really not that big of a deal. What you said about the "American fish" whoops that's also not a big deal just a small mistake, I am from America after all. When you said Sean was a "Douche", I have a question for you, do you even know what a douche is? Because if you did, you would know calling him that wouldn't make much sense, I mean I guess it could be a insult, but kind of stupid. To the dragon part that's a no, I just used to think dragons were cool when I was a 6 year old, so I was like why not. To the OP stuff you were talking about let me tell you this. Those monsters were all B class and A class with only one S class, you really think a X class couldn't do that. Moka could easily destroy the A and B class monsters the S class might be a challenge, but she has her friends to back her up. An SSS class monster could easily destroy them to for example one of the three dark lords. To getting to school late he doesn't want to use his powers for no reason. And to the Akasha part who ever said she's not gonna be back in this. I don't know you're going to have to read to find out. Btw about the character that's kinda how I look like lol I have clothes just like that I just felt like writing that but don't worry he's gonna be gone in a flash. BTW if you really are still thinking about the OP part don't worry his ass is gonna be kicked plenty of times and also wait no I can't tell you that yet so on to the story. **

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIII

CHAPTER 5

SUSPICIONS AND BITES

Tsukune walked through the forest after a good night of sleep with a side of kicking ass. He had woken up at 6:00 Am and had gotten ready, so he went for a walk to the cliff. He was now coming back slowly taking his time to think. He thought about the fight yesterday and the moment with Moka that came slowly afterwards. He felt kind of bad that he killed a little less than half of the student police and left the rest in critical condition, but they quite deserved it. He continued to walk putting his thoughts of killing away, and smelt in taking in the smell of the forest. He sniffed again and smelt an unusual smell, a smell that he has never smelt on the campus.

_"An intruder, already? That was quick." Tsukune thought to himself._ He continued walking and closed his eyes he used his powers to sense yokai five miles around him. He continued searching for the smell of the intruder until he could feel it. The power was definitely huge.

_ "Definitely an X class monster, but is he watching me?" Tsukune quickly thought to himself. _He looked in the direction of the intruder and opened his, yet again, glowing blue eyes. He made sure to conceal his Yokai not wanting any more attention. His eyes then turned into a deep bright blue with a black slit in the middle. He was using his dragon eyes as binoculars and zoomed into the target with the massive Yokai. Tsukune view went past trees, buildings, rocks, like he was seeing through them. He finally reached his target, whom was a good five miles away, and observed him. He was leaning on top of a tree staring at the direction of the school very closely. He couldn't see how he looked like, since it looked like he was trying to conceal his Yokai to and also its hard to see how they look like from so far away, but he could see his eyes. His eyes were similar to a dragon's eyes, but looked more closely related to a snake eyes. It seemed he was using the same technique that Tsukune was doing, to zoom in and watch from far away.

_"So it seems he is not watching me, but watching the school. He still must not know about me then. Interesting." Tsukune thought_

The X class monster suddenly twitched and looked around carefully. He looked from left to right, like as if someone was watching him. Tsukune finally adverted his eyes, and changed it back to his regular blue ones.

_"So he finally found out someone was watching him I won-" Tsukune thought until he heard some girl scream a name._

"Sean!" A girl yelled happily

Tsukune continued to think "_I wonder, should I confront him now and beat some answers out of him or wa-" Tsukune was yet again interrupted by the same girl._

"Sean!" The girl yelled again in a very cute voice

"_OR should I wait till he approaches me?" Tsukune thought until he was yet again interrupted _

"SEAN!" The same girl yelled again

Tsukune chuckled "_Whoever this Sean is he sure had that girl's attention. I won-"_

Tsukune was cut off again as a young girl tackled him into the ground as the girl fell on top of him. He looked up to see a beautiful pink haired girl smiling down at him a little embarrassed. He quickly recognized her to be the Moka, his first friend at this school.

"Uh sorry, I thought you wouldn't fall, Sean." Moka said embarrassedly

Tsukune chuckled and thought "_Oh yeah, I forgot, I'm Sean. That name is going to take a while to get used to." _He then quickly got up and grabbed Moka's hand, helping her up.

"Haha, it's me who should be apologizing, I got lost in my thoughts." Tsukune said rubbing the back of his head "Any reason you're running so fast?"

Moka looked at him smiling "Well I was trying to find you actually, so I went to the boy's dorms, but you weren't there."  
Tsukune looked at her surprised "Oh sorry, I was going to the girl's dorm to go walk together down at school. Why did you go all the way to the boy's dorm to find me, you could've waited at the school."

Moka continued smiling "But I wanted to see you first thing in the morning to give you this and besides the dorms are really close together, silly."

He smiled at her and blushed "What did you want to give me?"

Moka blushed slightly and said "Well yesterday I could see you were having a tough time with Algebra, and you said at lunch that you hadn't been to school for a year due to something you still won't tell me about. So I got this for you," Moka said sweetly holding out a notebook "It's all my Algebra notes I've taken last year, this should help you understand Algebra II much better."

Tsukune blushed sincerely touched, it was just like that last time when Moka wrote down all her notes for him in his spare notebook. He didn't know what to say, but he couldn't just stand there like a blubbering idiot.

He smiled warmly down at her, a smile full of affection and said softly "Thank you, this is one of the kindest gifts I was ever given. I wish I knew you before it would have been great to have an amazing friend like you."

Moka blushed faintly "Oh i-it was nothing." She said waving it off

Tsukune smiled "It meant a whole lot to me, Oh Moka."

Moka blushed again at the slight blush on Sean's cheeks. She replied in the same voice she used with Tsukune when they had their moments.

"Sean." Moka said softly

"Moka." Tsukune whispered back again leaning in closer

"Sean." Moka said leaning in even closer

"Moka." Tsukune said again until thinking "_It just doesn't feel the same unless she uses my real name. Maybe I should tell her?"_

Moka went closer and then yelled "Oh I just can't help myself, I'm sorry you're blood just smells so good!" She then lunged at his neck.

Tsukune quickly waved his arms side to side and then thought "_Oh yeah, I forgot I planned for this."_

Moka was getting closer and closer and when she was about to bite his neck he quickly took out something from his pocket. It was a blood pack. He quickly shoved it where she was about to bite, and she drank the blood in the blood pack. When she finished draining it she leaned back.

"Aw you bully, you didn't let me drink you're blood!" Moka pouted cutely.

_"SUCCESS!" Tsukune yelled in his mind_

"Sorry, it's just that I have a cold and I don't want to get you sick?" He suggested

Moka still had a pout on her face, but she smiled "Oh well, I guess I'll drink from you another time! Let's go!"

Moka grabbed Sean's hand and ran off towards the school. Tsukune blushed as she held his hand, and then he felt many angry glares of others directed both at Moka and Sean for similar reasons.

The guys glared angrily at him because they've been here much longer than him and he already got one of the hottest chicks in the school to go for him, and the girls were angry because a new hot guy comes to school and she already has him under her thumb. They both just ignored the glares as they went off to school. They continued on till they made it to home room.

Everyone watched them as Moka walked in dragging Sean in the room by the hand, and then dragged him to their desks.

"See we made it just in time." Moka said happily

"Yes, twenty minutes before class starts, we made it just in time." Sean said chuckling.

Kurumu walked over and placed her hands on Sean's shoulders.

"Well aren't you two getting along, already great friends I see." Kurumu said sweetly rubbing her hands along his shoulders.

They both blushed, Sean a lot more since Kurumu was getting real close to his body.

"Hopefully maybe you and I can be friends too?" Kurumu asked flirtatiously

Kurumu followed her feelings, the same feelings that brought Tsukune into her life, will be the same feelings that brought her to meet this new guy. This guy makes her feel the same as when she was with Tsukune.

_"It's as if he's my destined one too, but it can't be Tsukune was my destined one. Then why do I feel like he's my destined one too. Oh god, why am I feeling this way, I need him desperately but I don't even know him." Kurumu thought to herself_

"KURUMU! Get off of Sean!" Moka yelled at her making her realize that her breasts were smashing into Sean's head. She looked down to see him blushing brightly and squirming.

She smiled at him fondly and shook her head "_I can't act different, act like I usually would, I can't let anyone else notice I like him."_

Kurumu grabbed his head and brought his face into contact with her breasts and smiled at Moka "Why, jealous Moka?" teasingly said

Moka blushed "N-no, but you can't just throw your breasts into someone's face who doesn't even know you!"

Kurumu pouted "But Sean likes it, don't you, and we're going to be friends starting now!"

"Well stop holding him then, it's my turn to spend time with him!" Moka yelled back

"You spent the last two days with him, it's my turn now! Anyway I heard he fought the student police yesterday, I'm just trying to soothe him." Kurumu said

"Yes I know he fought them, but don't you think you're coming on to strong an-" Moka was cut off by a head popping from behind the desk.

"AHH!" The two girls yelled, at the ninja like appearance of Mizore.

"Yes, I saw that myself, he is quite powerful. I also saw those two holding each other quite tightly." Mizore said standing up from within the desk. Moka blushed brightly and tried to defend herself and Tsukune just glowed brighter and started to suffocate.

Kurumu just stared at Moka accusingly "And you said I came on too strong?"

Moka waved her hands up in the air "No, no it was just a hug, I'm telling you."

"Looked like more of a hug to me, you had you're body completely touching him and was rubbing and squeezing him so tight I'm surprised he didn't pop." Mizore said plainly

Kurumu started glaring at her again and yelled "You hugged him right after a fight, you could've hurt him, he fought the whole student police committee yesterday, he must've gotten hurt somewhere."

Moka was about to reply when Mizore talked for her "Actually, Sean didn't get hurt at all, he completely crushed the student police."

Kurumu's mouth dropped and looked at Sean shocked "_How strong is this guy?"_

Kurumu was about to say something when a couple golden fry pans smashed into their heads.

Yukari walked in smiling with her wand behind her back "You suffocated him fat breasted cow!" Sean could feel Yukari giving him a deadly cold look before it vanished when Kurumu did what she does.

Kurumu instantly bolted up and got into a petty fight with Yukari, while Moka tried to break them up, and Mizore went over to watch the now breathing Sean.

_"Nothing really changed it's like I never left, well except they don't know I'm me, but I'm sure that'll change soon." _Tsukune thought to himself as he began to breathe again. Class soon began to start and more people, technically monsters but whatever, began to walk in. Everyone who was talking outside suddenly became very quiet at the sight of Sean. They all looked at him fearfully and whispered to each other.

"That's the guy who beat up the student police committee." One student said

"I thought he was just cute, turns out he's super powerful to." A second whispered

"Everyone said he beat them like they were nothing and they were all A class and B class and also one S class monster."

"It's pretty impressive, and I'm glad he took care of those idiots."

"But it makes me think if that type of guy was just like them, could any of us stop him."

"What if he went on a rampage and killed us all?"

They all stopped whispering as they saw the sight of him joking around with some of the hottest girls in the school. He looked so innocent like he wouldn't hurt a fly. He saw them staring at him and smiled "Care to join us?"

Class started soon after and the day went by like a flash. After the last class over the girls, and by that I mean the main girls in this, stayed behind waiting for Sean to pack up.

"_Maybe I should ask him to hang out after I go to the newspaper club? It would be a good chance to get to know him, and see why I feel this way." _Kurumu thought to herself

Sean soon walked over to them with his usual smile and said "Sorry to keep you waiting, I just had to think about a certain something."

"You mean a certain SOMEONE? Hmm." Kurumu asked flirtatiously as she poked him in the stomach that felt as hard as steel.

He looked at her confused "Actually I was, how did you know I had a certain someone in mind?"

"Instinct, let me guess was it me?" Kurumu asked tracing circles around his abs

"No, it was this guy I met earlier." Sean replied oblivious to her intentions.

Kurumu just looked at him and thought "_This guy is completely oblivious to love; didn't he know I was flirting with him?" _She was about to say something else when someone interrupted her.

"Guys it doesn't matter, we have to get to the Newspaper club before Gin try's to grope us or something." Yukari said breaking into their conversation.

Kurumu smirked at her "What do you mean _us?_ Why would he want to grope a flat board like you?"

A golden pan hit her again and she went down yet again "Don't taunt a witch you cow." Five minutes of fighting later and they were walking down the halls to the Newspaper club.

"By the way, you may want to be careful around Gin." Moka said as she walked along side of Sean.

Sean looked at her confused, but in his head he was smiling at all the things Gin had done. _"It's gonna be great to see Gin again."_

Seeing the confused look on his face Moka continued "He may try to, you know," She said embarrassedly "Get you to help him peek at all the girls while they're changing."

Sean blushed and remembered the time when Gin got him to peek at the girls changing and the time again when he went underground with Gin to peek at all the girls.

"Uh yeah, I'll be sure to be careful around Gin." Sean said chuckling nervously

"You better, I'll be stalking you, you'll be an interesting one to practice my stalking on." Mizore said from behind him

Sean shivered and replied back "Good to know."

_"I better ask about these club activities or they would be suspicious or at the very least think I'm stupid for not asking." Tsukune thought to himself_

"So what's this about the clubs? What do you do exactly?" Sean asked

Moka smiled at him and replied "Well the clubs are things you do after school is over, it's meant to give you activities and to interact with others more, since we'll all be going to the human world after a while we need to be social. But weren't you paying attention to the teachers today they were all talking about it, you are picking a club to join today."

Sean rubbed the back of head "Oh yeah, I forgot about that. I sort of had a lot on my mind."

"That's fine, what club do you plan on joining." Moka asked curiously

He smiled at them "Whatever club you all are in, what are you in again?"

Moka giggled and replied "The newspaper club, we make the newspapers for the school, it has topics on everything you could wish for."

"You know you don't have to explain to him what a newspaper club is, he's not stupid." Kurumu said to Moka taking Sean's arm.

"I know he's not I was just saying what it was because he asked." Moka replied back taking his arm away from Kurumu.

Kurumu glared at Moka and she glared right back, you could see the electricity appearing between them. Sean walked backwards as they yelled at each other and went over to Mizore to walk with her.

"Are they always like this?" Sean asked watching them amused

"Only over stupid things." Mizore replied sucking on her lollipop.

"I see, so the newspaper club is stupid," Sean said to her and Mizore looked over at him. He stared into her eyes and saw a small hint of sadness in her eyes and asked worriedly "Are you ok?"

Mizore looked at him "Yes, why wouldn't I be."

Sean stopped walking and grabbed her by the shoulders "You're lying. I can see a great sadness in your eyes, a great pain, something that you would hurt yourself over." He said looking at a cut on her arm.

Mizore looked at him shocked and turned her head and said a little louder than she usually talked. It was obviously something personal. "What do you know, how can you tell if I'm sad, in pain or not, it's not any of your business even if I were!" Mizore yelled

Sean looked at her with passion and determination in his eyes "Listen I KNOW you're sad, those are the same eyes I used to have when I was trying to hide my sadness. It's not good to hide you're sadness, sometimes you need to share the burden with someone else. Don't hold it within you, I did, and one day I snapped and I almost died from it. Please let me help you. You have to know that there will always, ALWAYS be someone there to help you. I can tell they noticed it to and they must have asked you to. Please I'll do my best to make you happy again."

Mizore looked at him her anger disappearing and a smile graced her lips.

_"He cares for me and noticed when I was sad, he confronted me and wanted to comfort me. He's just like Tsukune. Tsukune wouldn't want me to mourn his death for my whole life, he would want me to live again and be happy. This guy, my new friend, helped me remember that again."_

She smiled warmly up at him and said softly "Thank you, you helped me remember something, something that I'll never be without again. Thank you."

Sean looked into her eyes again and saw happiness in them and smiled warmly at her "You're welcome; don't be afraid to ask me anything if you feel sad again."

Mizore nodded and they continued walking to the Newspaper club room.

(AND DON'T WORRY THIS IS DEFINTELY NOT A TSUKUNEXMIZORE I JUST DON'T LIKE THAT COUPLE THAT MUCH SO SORRY)

They all walked into the Newspaper club to see Gin sitting in a desk with tons of photos on his desk, you could only wonder what they could be of(Sarcastic eye roll).

Gin looked up and smiled "Hey guys, long time no see, but even if we are friends there's a penalty for being late. I'll just have to gro-" He stopped talking when he noticed the newest member of the group and asked seriously "Whose this?"

Everyone turned their heads and looked at Sean as he introduced himself "Hey I'm Sean, I've heard a lot about you from these ladies over here." Sean walked over to Gin and stuck out his hand.

Gin stared at him suspiciously _"Sean? I've never seen this guy in my life, but his smell is familiar."_

Gin brought his hand out to shake Sean's hand but was wearing a fake smile "So Sean, eh, the Sean who completely crushed the school police?"

Sean rubbed his head and smiled "Uh yeah, info spreads fast here."

_"I can sense he's very powerful, but what is he doing here? Why would a guy like him need this school, powerful monsters are usually home schooled. He's obviously not dumb and knows not to attack humans, he has a intention here, and from the look in his eyes it's not a good one. Well whatever he is I'm keeping my promise to Tsukune, I'll keep the girls safe." Gin thought_

"Tell me, what made you come here?" Gin asked seriously

"Gin why you acting so seriously shouldn't you be I don't know fooling around, feeling up girls, or taking pictures of them changing." Kurumu asked curiously at his serious behavior.

"I did two of those things, here let me do the last one," Gin said running up to Kurumu and groping her "Ah that's better now back to my wo-"

"You PERVERTED IDIOT!" Kurumu screamed smashing her hand into his cheek sending him into the wall. Gin came out just as fast and went back to talking to Sean like nothing happened.

"So are you going to give me an answer?" Gin asked

"Why are you so curious?" Sean replied back

"Well If we're going to be friends I might as well get to know you, so why did you come here. You seem super strong and very intelligent; I don't see why a guy like you would come here." Gin asked again

"Gin! Stop being so nosy! It could be something personal how would you feel if someone digged into your past." Moka yelled to Gin

Sean smiled at her and turned to Gin again "It's alright, it's just a question. I came here because I had nowhere else to go and I needed to learn how to live with humans and lastly to make lifelong friends."

_"I feel bad for lying to him, but technically it's not a lie. I can't just go back to my house, looking different and claiming I'm their dead son. I did go to school to make friends, and the second part I guess it was just an add on." Tsukune said to himself_

Gin watched him as his eyes guarded themselves so they cannot show anything, an obvious sign that he is most likely lying, but Gin decided to play along.

"What do you mean by nowhere to go?" Gin asked

_"He's acting way more serious than usual, what's with him?" Tsukune thought._

"A lot of people think I'm dead, and I'd rather keep it this way at the moment." Sean said meeting his glare.

"_His eyes are one that knows what it is to suffer, to survive, to protect, his eyes are also ones of loneliness. That was the truth, but I'll ask the rest." Gin thought_

"Ok then, but what you said before were a lie, I can see it in your eyes. Why would someone as intelligent as you need to learn how to survive in the human world, and also that crap about not having friends. I mean seriously you already got some of the hottest girls in the school to be your friends." Gin said back to him

Sean tried to joke "Trust me if you see my grades in school, you'll know I'm not all that intelligent."

Gin was about to answer when Kurumu and Moka interrupted "Gin will you stop hassling him, he's a good guy! Stop questioning him like he's a fugitive."

Gin sighed and thought "_I can't do this now, not with these guys in here, I'll have to question him later."_

He put on a friendly grin and put his arm around Sean's shoulder and said to him "Well buddy, now that we're friends how about we do something to guarantee this friendship."

Sean smiled and asked "Like what?"

Gin smirked "Let's go peek in the girls changing room, I heard swimming club is meeting today to get their club set up ready, and they need to get in their swim suits."

Sean blushed and then felt a fear for his life as he felt the knuckles cracking and the evil glares behind him.

"Uh-uh n-no thanks, I'd rather not." Sean said as fast as possible.

"Fine, but we should hang out later today." Gin replied back

"Well, Sean, we got to go set up the newspaper booth and Kurumu got the idea of wearing some clothes to bring in people." Moka said to Sean

"Ok, well I guess I'll see you guys when I'm checking out the booths, have fun." Sean replied with a smile.

"We will, now let's go we don't have much time to put on the clothes and set up the booth." Kurumu said to them as they rushed out the door, well all but Yukari.

Sean glanced at Yukari as she came up closer to him, she was obviously not happy. She got very close to him.

"Listen, Sean. I don't trust you at all, you may seem all happy and kind, but it's obvious you're hiding something. The others may be blind to it, but I can see it. I don't care who you are or what your story is, but get out of our life. Moka, Kurumu, all of us we've been hurt so much and you're going to hurt them again especially Moka. Wherever you go I can sense danger will follow you. You're going to hurt Moka and I know it, and if you do I WILL kill you. Stay away from us from now on or you'll have me as an enemy!" Yukari screamed at him as she ran away.

Tsukune felt himself shiver at whatever Yukari had planned. She may be weak physically but she's brilliant. He called out to her as she walked out of the room.

"Wait Yukari co-" Sean was cut off.

**BONG!**

Yukari yelled one last thing "**You'll never replace Tsukune!"**

A gigantic golden fry pan smashed into his head, it even went through his surveillance powers, and he was smashed into the ground.

He got up and held his head yelling "OW! OW! OW! MY HEAD! THIS HURTS! If that was any other monster I'm pretty sure they would've been in the hospital for months. OUCH!"

He thought as he held his head and yelled ouch "_She's been training and she hates me. But what did I do to make her hate me so? She wants to protect them, but I'm not a bad guy, then again I do bring danger everywhere. Maybe she_ had a point."

Gin walked over and picked him up and said to him "Yeah, those pans hurt like hell. But I have to say, you are hiding many things and I can also sense you bring danger everywhere. I made a promise to my friend, that I will protect them forever, if you ever do anything to upset them I will kill you. Don't bring them into whatever you're in. I'll let you see them when you tell me more about you." And with that said Gin ran off.

"Two of my best friends are now two of my enemies." Tsukune said out loud sadly.

**Following the Girls around**

The girls were walking down the hall to the girls changing room talking about Kurumu's ideas.

"You want us to wear barely any clothing so we can attract people to our club!" Moka yelled at her.

"We're just going to be wearing a swim suit, it's not that big of a deal." Kurumu replied

"But we shouldn't try to bring students in by how we look, we're supposed to bring them in if they like the club." Moka replied

"Well we can wear a swimsuit and tell them all about it." Kurumu suggested

"Fine." Moka commented "Where's Yukari and Kokoa, I haven't seen Kokoa at the club room."

"I'm here!" Kokoa and Yukari said at the same time

"Oh there you are flat chest and ginger girl." Kurumu said smiling

"Kou transform." Kokoa yelled at her pet bat as soon as he did she launched a spear at her, which barely missed, while a golden fry pan smashed into Kurumu's head….again.

"I'm going to kill you Yukari!" Kurumu yelled as she was held back by a Moka.

"Anyway now that you're all cooled off, where were you two?" Moka asked

Yukari answered first "Talking to Tsukune."

Kokoa piped up at that "That idiot who blocked my club. Where is he I need to give him a good butt whooping for defying a vampire, such as myself!"

Moka replied to her "I wouldn't do that if I were you, you could get him to bleed and become addicted to his blood. It's smell is delicious."

"Interesting…." Kokoa said talking to herself then asked Moka "Have you drunk it yet?"

"It? He's not an it, he's Sean. But to answer your question, no he's blocking my bites with blood packets." She said pouting.

"Even more interesting." Kokoa said to herself again.

"Anyway let's get the booth ready." Kurumu said as they all ran to the room.

**AT THE CLUB ACTIVITY PARADE**

Sean was walking around by himself checking out the clubs. They were all exactly the same, no new ones at all. Well all not new except one, the gardening club. That was the only one he actually was interested in, something peaceful not to do with fighting at all. Helping life grow, not letting it die, it seemed quite interesting. He ignored all the other clubs such as the Karate and swimming club because they were annoying.

"_Maybe I could join two clubs, gardening and Newspaper club." Sean thought to himself._

He took himself out of his thoughts as he heard many noises and glass break. A girl, about his age, was standing up against someone 2 times her size. He took notice that the bully was Rikishi, the same Rikishi that fought Tsukune the day he learned that he was turned into a vampire and beat Kuyo.

"Whoops," Rikishi said as he dropped another pant on the ground "I think they might all break if you don't take down you're dumb booth and let our wrestling team booth take its place."  
The girl didn't back down and looked straight into his eyes with determination and courage "I already told you, this is where the gardening club is supposed to go. You were to stupid to reserve your spot before than!"  
_"I have to admit this girl has some courage, she doesn't look like she has ever been in a fight, most likely a low level monster, yet she's standing up to someone so much stronger than her." Tsukune thought to himself._

"Listen, girl, get out of our spot and I wont have to break you." Rikishi said again. Tsukune looked around to see if anyone would help, but everyone just stopped. Tsukune looked at the booth and saw that no one was there, no one has joined.

"Now you listen, I'm not moving, this is my club's ground and I AM NOT backing down!" The club owner said calmly back.

"Well I promised myself I would never hit a girl, but you have more balls than a guy does, so I'll pretend you're a boy!" Rikishi said as he brought his hand back and threw it forward. Tsukune saw the girl cringe and he knew then that she WAS a weak level monster and couldn't fight at all, but she had a great courage and fought for what she believes in, and that's is what makes her strong.

Tsukune lunged forward and stood in front of the girl and with one hand he hit it against the side of Rikishi's arm knocking it completely off course before he whipped his hand up smashing him in the chin, sending him to the ground.

More people started to gather as they saw a fight brewing. He looked behind to see the girl looking at him shocked.

"W-why did you help me?" She asked

"Do you really need a reason to help someone. You were kind, courageous, stood up for what you believe in, and what you said was completely right, do I really need another reason to help you?" He asked with a smile but turned his head back as Rikishi picked himself up.

"Sean, boy wonder, I've been itching to fight you for a while now." Rikishi said completely forgetting about the club.

"Wow de-ja-vu," Tsukune muttered to himself then said "Why what did I do to get you to fight me?"

"To prove that I'm the strongest in this school." Rikishi stated

"You have a chance to walk away without being hurt, please don't fight me." Sean said to him

"Shut up and let's fight!" Rikishi said charging forward

Sean sighed and stood where he was "Fine then, I'll teach you something not to do when fighting, and that is charging at your opponent blindly."  
Rikishi was getting closer and closer when Sean finally did something. He placed his left foot in front of him and his right foot hanging loosely behind his other leg. Rikishi punched when he was at close range. Sean pivoted quickly because of his hanging right leg, and was then at his side. He was on the left of his punch and put his right hand under his chin and left on his punching arm. With his left foot he knocked his right foot down and pushed off with his body while Rikishi was still in motion. His speed and motion knocked him to the ground easily knocking him out.

"Charging your opponent blindly will let them easily unbalance you and redirect your motion to a different place, for this occasion the cement. With your motion still in power you were easily knocked out." Sean said to the unconscious body of Rikishi

There were many reactions fear, awe, jealously, happiness, and sadness that went through the crowds. Sean ignored this and turned to look at the girl he saved and smiled at her saying "Can I join your gardening club, I'm in one already so I guess I can only be there at certain times so I guess it's your choice?

**FRIDAY(THE NEXT WEEK)**

It's been a week since he joined the Gardening club, but it didn't start yet, she had to get a few things prepared. He said she because he still didn't know her name, he only met her that time he saved her. Nothing really happened this week they were still being introduced to the school, even the other X class monster was quiet for now. He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't notice till it was too late to stop, he was being stalked and they had a purpose behind it.

That's when Sean felt teeth bite into his skin and legs wrap around his waist and arms against his chest. The stalker drank and drank, it was obviously a vampire.

"_Crap I'm dead, It's Moka, she found out I'm screwed! How could I be so careless, so stupid. It's too late to stop her I'll let her get her fill so she doesn't kill me that much." Tsukune thought to himself._

He felt the teeth come out of his neck and the girl leaped back. He didn't bother turning around, he would probably be punched in the face. That's when she started talking.

"Mhmm, Moka was right your blood is delicious, it's completely the best ranking blood ever." The girl said in definitely not Moka's voice.

Tsukune whipped his head around to stand face to face with Kokoa. His stalker, his drinker, his attacker, was Kokoa.

"KOKOA!" Sean said confused "Wait what , how, why?"

Kokoa smiled up at him "Because Moka was talking about how delicious your blood was, and she was right. It's amazing. I wanted to beat her to it I drank you first."

He looked at her confused "That's all?"

"Oh yeah sorry for not asking you, but Moka told me you were blocking her bites with blood packets and I didn't want that. Thank you Sean, I'll even forgive you for not dying when I hit you with my club. We are on blood drinking terms now." Kokoa said happily

Tsukune smiled "OK that's great!"

"_I CAN'T BELIEVE MY LUCK. Maybe my blood changed when I became my dragon self, it's possible. Or maybe she just doesn't recognize my blood she didn't drink much of it the first time. Oh god I thank you!"_

Kokoa's eyes then popped "Wait a second! This blood is familiar, this is the blood of my friend. You're TSU-" She was then cut off.

He had no idea what to do if he told her to shut up, she would still talk, if I hit her she would say it then kill me, if I run she'd tell everyone. If I hug her she would still finish it then beat my ass. Tsukune panicked and did the only thing that would successfully stop her.

He kissed her.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Well that's the end of this chapter. I bet I tricked you thought that it was Moka nope its Kokoa. You're also surprised about the kiss I can feel it. Anyway how did you like the chapter. For the couple ideas I know which couple I'm doing, but I'm going to put plently of struggles for those love birds. So I'll keep you guys hanging on the couple details.**

** So did you like it hurry up and review. **

** REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWW ONLY WAY YOU'RE GETTING A NEW CHAPTER REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW.**

**BTW THE RATING MAY GO UP.**

**REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWW YOU WON'T REGRET IT THE NEXT CHAPTER THE PLOT PICKS UP!**

**REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!**


	6. Chapter 6: Secrets is Where it Begins

ROSARIO VAMPIRE

THE NEW ERA

CHAPTER SIX

SECRETS IS

WHERE IT BEGINS

**Hey guys thanks for all the reviews i do enjoy all your comments. Just saying though about the couple info some of you thought that it was a KokoaXTsukune let me say this, I'm not telling you guys what couple I'm doing it's a secret till it happens. Just because they kissed doesn't mean that that's the main couple lol. So good luck figuring it out!**

**By the way you all should check out my ROSARIO VAMPIRE MANGA AMV. I got bored and didn't feel like writing so for 3 hours I just made a music video. Check it out link down there.**

watch?v=HlAvrFSyxHI

**Anyway enjoy this chapter and don't forget to REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!**

** CHAPTER FIVE**

** SECRETS IS WHERE IT BEGINS**

He kissed her.

She felt his lips touch her own and was in complete shock. She had no idea what to do, but she did know one thing. It FELT great! She couldn't help herself and kissed him back, she wasn't going to let her first kiss suck. This was her first kiss after all and it was with Tsukune no less. Everyone loves Tsukune and he was kissing her of all people, yes it may be because he wanted her to shut up, but she couldn't help but feel something growing inside her, a feeling she tried to hide. The kiss in the beginning was pretty strange and uncomfortable, but she quickly reacted to the kiss and it just started to flow. She wrapped her hands around his neck and in reflex his hands wrapped around her waist bringing her closer. She put all her pride aside and focused completely on the kiss. With her tongue she begged for entrance to his mouth before he could do it himself.

While Kokoa was completely focused on the kiss, Tsukune's mind was split half in half. One half focused on what to do after this and the second remained completely focused with the kiss. He couldn't believe that he was kissing her and even more surprising was that she was kissing back. He wouldn't lie, it feels absolutely amazing. He felt something soft and wet touch his lips and then begged for entrance to his mouth.

_"Oh god that's her tongue, I can't resist, it feels so good!" Tsukune thought to himself_. He let her tongue in as she roamed within his mouth, touching everything. She hit his tongue and then it was like he couldn't control his movements. He fought her tongue for dominance over the mouth with his tongue. The battle was a draw as they started to sink into a passionate kiss. Tsukune realized that he needed this, after being so alone and confused he finally had someone who knew who he really was giving him comfort. Their bodies' smushed together as they started to run out of air.

Kokoa could feel herself running out of air, but she didn't want it to end, she wanted it to go on and stay in his arms forever. Tsukune was feeling the same, but they had to come out for air at some time. They started to come apart for air, and they just stared into each other's eyes. Tsukune let his tongue touch his lips where Kokoa was just there before, as if trying to savor her flavor forever. He saw Kokoa doing the same thing, she looked dazed and had a smile plastered on her face. In the inside she felt so happy because of the kiss so she stayed in this dazed and happy state for a little longer. Tsukune was faster to get his senses back.

_"God, that was absolutely amazing! But I can't just wait here for her to regain her senses, I have to get us alone so no one can hear our soon to be conversation." Tsukune thought to himself_

He quickly grabbed her; put her legs under his left arm and her back on his right arm, lifting her wedding style. He then launched off and ran at great speeds off the school campus. He kept running and running thinking of what he should say to Kokoa when she came to her senses, too bad she was just playing dumb so she could be in his arms longer. She didn't know what this feeling was, but she knew that she liked it and wanted to keep it forever. He used his senses and hearings to feel if anyone was nearby and he couldn't feel anything. So he decided to land in this tree clearing place, with the perfect amount of darkness and light. Once he stopped and hit the ground he carefully put Kokoa on the ground and walked back a few steps so she wouldn't beat him to a bloody pulp.

She soon regained her senses and had a very angry, pouty, cut face appeared upon her. He couldn't help but think she has gotten extremely beautiful. She has grown up more and was a little shorter than Moka now. Her fiery red hair has grown longer and she made some physical changes too, like her chest area. She has definitely grown up into a beautiful young woman. He saw her walk up to him with a very angry look on his face and he couldn't help but back up from her with every step she took forward.

_"I am totally screwed!" Tsukune thought to himself._

Kokoa then lunged at him as she saw him backing up and smashed into his chest and they both landed into the ground. She smashed her fists into his chest repeatedly not caring if he got hurt.

"You JERK! You've been alive this whole time and you never said anything! I'll kill you myself, You BASTARD!" Kokoa screamed at him

Tsukune let her beat him since he did deserve it saying "Wait Kokoa-ouch- I can-ouch-explain-hey don't use your club!"

She kept smashing his fist on to him and he did absolutely nothing until he felt a tear hit his cheek. Then another and he realized that she was crying as she beat him.

"H-how could y-you just l-leave us and t-then come back and n-not tell us you're a-alive. Do you know how much pain we went through, how much pain I went through? How could you do this to me, how could you not tell us?" She yelled at him as her punches got weaker.

Tsukune was shocked, seeing Kokoa so sad and upset, seeing her cry was a rare appearance.

_"I really hurt her badly, I'm such a jerk! I should've told them, they're my friends what harm would that do, I'm an IDIOT!" Tsukune thought to himself, but he realized what would happen if he did tell them._

He wrapped his arms around her and brought her to his chest causing her to yell.

"GET OFF OF ME! I don't want your hug, I don't need you, after all that suffering you put us through. I MISSED you, you jerk!" She screamed and then sobbed on his chest accepting his hug. They laid like this for a while, Tsukune's back against a tree with Kokoa on top of him her head sobbing in his chest. He rubbed her back and stroked her hair as she sobbed her heart out, telling how worried she was, while he whispered soothing things to her. He never thought he would see this side of Kokoa, the caring loving side of her. He let her cry and cry as his clothes got completely soaked, but he couldn't care less. All he thought about was making Kokoa happy again. He felt her tears lessen and he looked into her eyes that still had anger and happiness in them.

He wiped a tear off that was going down her face with a finger and smiled warmly and said "There's my Kokoa I'm glad you're feeling happy and angry again."

Kokoa smiled and buried her head back into his chest whispering "Jerk."

He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her tight, causing her to do the same. He felt tears building up in his eyes and tried to not let them fall, he let one drop onto Kokoa's shoulder which she felt.

"I'm so sorry Kokoa, I never meant for you to suffer so much, but I had to hide my identity from you." Tsukune whispered in her ears and then repeated apologies over and over again.

"We can talk about that later, but tell me this, why did you sacrifice yourself? We could've beat Alucard if we all worked together." Kokoa asked as she felt yet another tear role down her eye.

He looked up at her and said sadly "It was the only way; you know that even if we all worked together we wouldn't have been able to destroy Alucard. The only way was that if I sacrificed myself it would completely destroy it."

"But why you, why couldn't you let one of us do it, WHY did you sacrifice yourself?" Kokoa yelled at him

He looked at her seriously and caringly said "I could never let you do that, I knew it had to be me, I had the power to do it and I did it! If anyone of you got killed from this it would be all my fault, and I couldn't live without any of you. All of you mean the world to me, the only way was for me to give my life in order for you all to live."

She didn't know what to say, she never thought that she was so important to him. She tried to hold back the tears she felt coming on and asked the question he was expecting.

"What happened then, when you exploded yourself what happened? How did you survive and where did you get that power?" She asked again

"I-I can't tell you." He said

She then quickly sat on top of him, her knees on either side of his neck and she grabbed her face. He couldn't help but admit that it wasn't uncomfortable and he felt a blush on his face, but Kokoa thought that was from fear and not from her sitting like that on top of him.

She crossed her arms and asked "And why not?"

He knew he couldn't tell her yet he wouldn't lie to her so he answered without saying what he couldn't say "If I tell you right now, many people would die and they would come after everyone I care about, including you."

Kokoa glared angrily at him "I'll kill every single one of them."

He chuckled at her response and smiled "I'm afraid that you're going to be at least a really strong SSS class to come close to our power."

Kokoa narrowed her eyes "So you're saying that you're above the power of an SSS class monster, like a new class itself?" She said it more like a fact than a question.

He looked at her in shock "Damn, I forgot how smart you are, I have to be careful what I say from now on."

She smirked "I guess that's a yes."

He sighed "Yes, but please stop asking questions they could find out."

"Who could?" She asked

"I can't tell you, they'll hurt you." Tsukune confessed

"But since you're on their level, most likely higher since this class must have been the ones who saved you must have thought you are important, you can protect me." Kokoa said

"Yes, yes I could, but I need my full power before I tell you. I swear to you once I get this crystal off and my form and full power comes back, I'll tell you everything." He swore

Kokoa smirked "So you're telling me once this crystal you're wearing right now comes off and reveals your true self and powers, you'll tell me?"

Tsukune nodded and looked at her curiously "Yes, why?"

Kokoa smiled and grabbed his necklace and pulled "Because I'm going to rip it off! Damn come off necklace." She yelled

Tsukune gagged "It's not going to work, ahhh you're choking me!"

Kokoa pulled him up and swung him around while holding the necklace, trying to rip it off. She smashed him into tree after tree with no affect. She then threw him at a nearby tree.

Tsukune lay dazed as he hit the tree and looked at her pouting "You knew it wouldn't come off, you did that on purpose."

Kokoa laughed at the look on Tsukune's face, a full hearted laugh that she hasn't done in a long time "You deserved it for worrying us!"

Tsukune looked down and said "Eh fine, I see that you're still as hot headed as ever." He said with a laugh

Kokoa blushed and grabbed a tree and pointed it at Tsukune "Say it again."

"Oh I said, you're still as hot headed as ever!" Tsukune said with a chuckle.

Kokoa dropped the tree "You know what I think I enjoyed beating you with my fist better than smashing you with trees." She said smiling as she cracked her knuckles.

She walked closer and Tsukune couldn't help but notice the sway of her hips as she walked closer and how her hair was blown back by the wind, making her look even more beautiful.

He blushed and held out his hands "Mercy, Mercy my apologies oh great Vampire mistress." He said faking bows.

She blushed "That's not going to get you out of this one!" She playfully said as she grabbed his head and put him in a headlock.

Tsukune tried to get out by apologizing over and over while he thought _"I've never seen this side of her before, I guess she trusts me enough to show me her more playful side." He said happily_

"Had enough, kid?" Kokoa asked

"Kid, I'm pretty sure I'm older than you," He smirked "And obviously taller."

Kokoa blushed and threw him away yelling "Shut up, I'm NOT short!"

"Yeah I know otherwise I would've have to bend down completely to kiss you." Tsukune said and then immediately got quiet and blushed. Kokoa did the exact same thing trying to hide her face by staring at the trees.

They looked away from each other in a very awkward silence until Tsukune broke the silence.

"Um about knowing who I am, you can't tell anyone." Tsukune said seriously

"Why not?" Kokoa asked confused

"Because if you do a lot of people here will die." Tsukune stated

Kokoa looked at him and then smirked "Two conditions."

Tsukune looked at her in fear "Name them."

Kokoa grinned "One I get to drink your blood any time I want, two we get to spend more time together since now I know you're Tsukune, three you can't tell anyone about the kiss, my moment of weakness or I will kick your ass! Understood."

Tsukune saluted her "That was more like 7, but Yes Mistress Kokoa!"

"Good, now it's time for me to go." Kokoa said as she walked into the forest saying one last thing "You're not that bad of a kisser, a pretty amazing one actually. Almost as good as your blood."

She walked off hiding her blush leaving a blushing Tsukune sitting in the small area. Tsukune licked his lips again and smiled and thought about the kiss until he was interrupted.

"Oh yeah, uh how do we get back to the school again?" Kokoa asked embarrassedly rubbing the back of his head, while Tsukune just laughed and smiled.

Tsukune carried her back to the school and then they went their separate ways, Tsukune to the gardening club and Kokoa to the girl's dorm, with a slight interruption of Kokoa drinking Tsukune's blood. Tsukune was walking down to the gardening club just to relax and think things over. That was when he saw the same girl as last week, the one who stood up to that wrestler. She was struggling with holding two big packets of dirt, which was about to drop. She was about to drop it when she felt someone holding the other side of it. She looked over to see the guy who saved her last time, what was his name again, Sean?

"Need some help?" He asked with a smile

She smiled back and shrugged "I guess, just know that it won't give you special treatment with the boss." She said pointing at herself.

"I would never hope for that." He said with a smile "Here let me carry it myself, you look pretty tired."

She looked at him and said "Why do you think I'm weak, and besides what kind of boss would I be if I let only the club members do the work."

He smiled "No, no I think you're very strong it just looks like you've been doing this for a while," He said looking at all the dirt on her "Let me take over for a while, I am a club member just like you."

"But-" She started

"No, buts I'm helping if you like it or not." He said determined

She glared at him before she put on a smile "Fine, you win, if you can stand up to me and won't give up you're alright with me, but you totally owe me for helping."

He looked at her smiling and put on a fake sad look "Mercy master, hopefully I don't owe you THAT many things." That was when he got a good look at her she was about as tall as Kurumu with blackish-green hair pulled over her shoulder. She was very beautiful and had cute glasses on that she obviously didn't need, but liked wearing them anyway. She was wearing a very short skirt like every other girl in their school that showed off her legs. She had a smaller chest than Kurumu, but her smile was more radiant than all the other girls that were his friends. She had beautiful Carmel eyes and nice long hair.

They continued talking about everything the flower club, school, and stuff like that.

"You know what you're very different than I thought you would be." She said suddenly

He looked at her curiously "What do you mean?"

"Well from what everyone were describing you as I thought you would be red, bald, horns everywhere, jagged teeth, and kill for fun. But you're not any of those, you're like a big cuddly bear." She said

Tsukune looked shocked and imagined himself like that and he did not like the image "They thought I look like that?"

She laughed at the look on his face and said "By the way I don't believe I've told you my name, it's Honoka, nice to meet you."

Tsukune smiled at her "That's a beautiful name, my name is Tsu-Sean." He said almost slipping up and rubbed his head

She grinned "Tsu-Sean, that's a great name. You know you can tell me your true name." She said seriously

Tsukune looked at her shocked "Wait, how did you know."

"Your eyes." Honoka said simply and then at seeing the look in his eyes explained "When you say your fake name, your eyes flash in discomfort and sadness, which is what happened to you. It's obvious you're trying to hide it for some reason. You're using a fake name to hide from someone so they can't find you. You're just like me, I hide my name so my family can't find me."

Tsukune was shocked she could tell all that through his eyes and asked "Why don't you want your family to find you?"

"They want me dead since I saved a live. A human boy, a child, he was suffering in the cold age of winter, his parents abandoned him. I found him in the human world, and I brought him to my home to save him. I healed him, but when my parents found out they wanted me dead. They sent assassins after me to be sure that I didn't anyone of what I did, of what they saw as a crime. I ran away after dropping off the boy in the human world, and after a while by myself I came to this school. Now I told you my true name right now, for some reason I trust you, now tell me yours."

Tsukune was angered by the story he couldn't believe any parent would do that to their own child, but he put the rage away and answered "How could anyone do that to their child! Their own flesh and blood, HOW COULD THEY!" Then he looked at her as she wanted to know my name and whispered "Tsukune, but please don't tell anyone."

She smiled and answered "I would never betray my first true friend, and if I'm around people, call me Kisara."

He smiled at her "You got it."

THE NEXT DAY

Tsukune was walking down the trail through the forest to go to school. He had his bag over one shoulder and was chugging down a bottle of water with the other while his legs walked lazily. He still couldn't believe he kissed Kokoa yesterday and that she found out my identity in only 3-4 weeks.

_"Boy, I would be the worst superhero ever I have no idea how they hide their identity for so long, and all they wear are tights and a cape!" Tsukune thought to himself_.

He chuckled at the image going on in his head, him wearing tights beating up monsters. He got lost in his thoughts when a voice broke through and caught his attention.

"YAHOOO! Sean!" A cheerful perky voice yelled behind him which he easily identified as Kurumu. His suspicion was confirmed when he turned around to be suffocated by Kurumu's breast. She eventually took herself off of him and walked to his side, her arm touching his.

Tsukune felt himself blush as he started to remember that kiss they shared at Fairy Tail's fortress. He shook his head quickly as she started to talk.

"So Sean, where did you go yesterday, you ran out of the newspaper before I could go ask you to dinner last night." She said playfully

He smiled at her "I'm sorry I had to do something very important, how about I make it up for you today. A picnic in the forest today?"

She smiled at him brightly and hopped in joy "Really! I would love to, let's go I can't wait!"

He smiled and laughed at her eagerness "Yeah we could bring everyone, it would be so fun!"

It seemed like Kurumu got the wrong idea as she stopped hopping and looking excited.

"Is something wrong, Kurumu?" Tsukune asked caringly

Kurumu looked into his caring eyes and smiled and faked her excitement "Yeah everything's fine, I just can't wait for the picnic, but you have to promise that I get to sit next to you," Kurumu then said playfully "And maybe we can share a sandwich, and share that kiss right at the end of it."

Tsukune smiled and said playfully "Why eat the sandwich, we can go right to the main course."

Kurumu slightly blushed at his words, but she could only wish that he meant it. They then started walking down the road as they talked and talked and observed him. She then spotted something on his neck. She leaned in closer and saw that it looked like a hickey!

"_A hickey! Was that what he was doing yesterday, was that why he was busy! Does he already have a girlfriend?" Kurumu thought jealousy within her voice._

She then asked playfully hiding her sadness "Oh Tsukune you're so bad, I see why you were busy you were getting a hickey from a girl! You bad boy!"

He looked at her like she was absolutely crazy and said "A hickey, what are you talking about?"

Kurumu looked at him to see if he was joking when she saw that he looked absolutely confused. She then pointed to the right side of his neck where he looked in absolute shock, that there was a hickey right there.

"Where did that come from?" He asked himself confused

Kurumu looked at him dumbfound and thought "_Did he seriously get a hickey without even knowing he got one. What kind of girl would do that, I'll kill the girl who layed a hand on my TSUKUNE! Wait why did I say Tsukune, I meant Sean. I'm going crazy, but one thing is for sure I'll kill the chick that did this!" Kurumu thought fuming._

Sean was still confused until realization hit him and he snapped his fingers and said "Oh this is from when Kokoa drank my blood!"

Kurumu looked at him happy yet angry that Kokoa sank her teeth into Sean, but happy that some random girl didn't just give him a hickey in his sleep.

She pushed up in his chest and asked him "When, why, and how did she do it, did you like it?" bombing him with questions.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait I can't answer all those at one!" He said smiling at her antics.

THE NEWSPAPER CLUB

After Tsukune and Kurumu got to school they went to class after class, which was very boring. But they talked to each other as they went through causing them to laugh in the middle of class while people looked at them like they were insane. School ended and they went to their club activities. Tsukune entered the classroom with Kurumu and were glared at by the other girls there.

Tsukune shrunk at their glares while Kurumu wondered what was up.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Tsukune asked

"Well you see we heard this very interesting rumor." Moka started sweetly but you could tell she was trying to hide her anger.

Tsukune felt a sweat drop on his neck and tried to play it cool "Oh what was this rumor?"

_"Kokoa wouldn't have broken our agreement, would she? No she wouldn't we've been friends for a while now, she wouldn't have done that she knew what would happen if she did. But what are they angry about?" Tsukune thought to himself_

"Well we heard that you were making out with-" Moka didn't finish her statement as the door slammed open revealing Kokoa yelling "I'm here, I'm here chill out!"

"I am chill." Mizore said plainly but was completely ingnored.

Moka finished her statement saying "Kokoa."

Tsukune felt himself freeze, but Kokoa obviously had no idea what was happening as Tsukune thought "_We are screwed…..again."_

"Yeah?" Kokoa answered

"Were you kissing Sean yesterday?" Moka asked sweetly

Kokoa froze and they both knew that if they stayed silent any longer Moka would know that they were, and that wasn't good for either of them. But they had no idea what to say, when their saviors started talking.

"Guys calm down, that is such a lie, yesterday Sean let Kokoa drink his blood not kiss him!" Kurumu said protectively

"How do you know that?" Mizore asked plainly

"Because Sean told me!" Kurumu answered

Moka then pouted "You're so mean you let Kokoa and not me, I want some blood now."

Before she could lunge herself at Sean, Kokoa said "Wait you can't! He's already has a blood connection with me now, and also if we both drink him every day he'll run out of blood every day."

Moka pouted "But that's not fair!"

Tsukune smiled at her "I'll let you drink my blood later, and that is a promise."

"Fine." Moka said still pouting

A whole week passed and Tsukune has been spending great times with Honoka and his other friends. He became great friends with Honoka and spent lots of time with her, he even introduced her to his other friends, no doubt they were jealous. Today he was supposed to be going with Honoka to pick some unique flowers from the forest and also have a nice picnic. He went to the school store and bought a few cans of soda for the picnic before he went to the forest. He walked along happily and couldn't wait for the picnic that was when he heard a scream. Honoka's scream, and he quickly ran towards it.

That was when he saw a gruesome scene. Honoka was hanging by her hair by some man, and Tsukune saw that a huge piece of her stomach, her legs, and her arm were missing. He saw the man chewing with blood slipping from his mouth.

Honoka saw Tsukune, but she could barely talk so she said her last words "I'm sorry, Tsukune, but we'll meet again someday."

Tsukune couldn't move he already knew it was too late as he saw the man eat the rest of her body and drop her head on the ground.

The mysterious man grinned at him "Nothing as delicious as monsters, but I've always hated the heads."

The man lifted up his leg and smashed down on her head and exploding Honoka's head. Blood and bones went everywhere, and Tsukune felt some of her blood splatter on his face.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Well guys that's the end of this chapter how did you like it, the next chapter things start to get challenging and sad so if you want to read it you know what you have to do REVIEWWWWW. I hope you guys enjoyed it, well anyway the next chapter may take a while since I got finals coming up and some other stuff you don't need to know. Well anyway see ya next time. This chapter might be a lil sloppy but I have no time to edit it sooo yeah lol. I'll probably edit this chapter later so keep an eye out for that Ill probably post it on my profile. Oh and did you watch my Rosario vampire video that I made well if you didn't check it out I wasted an hour of my life on it.**

** REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER ALSO FAVORITE AND FOLLOW**

**SEE YA NEXT TIME**

**OH YEAH LOOK AT MY PROFILE FOR CHAPTER UPDATES JUST INCASE YOU THINK I FORGOT ABOUT THIS, WHICH I MAY LOL.**

**REVIEWWWW**


	7. Chapter 7: X Class Vs X Class Monster

ROSARIO VAMPIRE

THE NEW ERA

CHAPTER SEVEN

X CLASS VS X CLASS

MONSTER

**Hey guys ready for a new CHAPTER! Well I'm not, I feel so tired I just want to sleep my soccer coach made us run to the Quabbin and back today and then we started our soccer practice. I feel like he enjoys our suffering way more than he does coaching. Anyway I was then angry because my sister seriously pissed me off..alot. So I decided what could be a better way to be than angry writing this chapter, I mean Tsukune is angry and I'm pissed to lol, but I'm losing my anger as I write soooo I might as well get on to it.**

** Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows guys you're the best! Your reviews makes me want to write more chapters so keep it up. I just got to comment on some of your reviews and we'll be on to the story.**

**To Redlox2- I know I really like the KokoaXTsukune couple to, but there aren't that many people who write them, I mean seriously there is like 3 out there. To be honest with you I only listed it under KurumuXTsukune because they kissed the first chapter. The couple in this could be anyone, but to be honest there are way too many people doing MokaXTsukune I mean I like that couple too, but seriously there are like so many other ladies out there for Tsukune to be with. Oh I have like hundreds of ideas in my head for stories and there is some KokoaXTsukune so you should check those out when I write it.**

**Well that's the end of that so ready to read remember to reviewww**

**Ah man my angers gone, guess I got to just not be angry, well whatever.**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

CHAPTER 7

X CLASS VS X CLASS MONSTER

Tsukune stood still, like he was frozen, and stared at the spot Honoka's body just was. He could still remember every inch of her body, the way her eyes twinkled and smiled warmly, the way her hair fell graciously onto her right shoulder, her cute glasses, and her beautiful voice. He remembered everything she ever said to him, her kind words, her sweet and angry little attitude, her staying positive in every situation, her caring side, her sweet touch on his face, and her friendship that he treasured ever so much. He couldn't believe she was gone, he thought it was unreal that any second now she'll be back at his side nice and happy, yet he knew it was untrue as the seconds passed by. He looked at the grass where her body just layed, now a red stain layed there to never come out. It taunted him saying his wishes could never be true, that she's gone forever. Greif attacked him, suffocated him, it filled him with complete sadness as he went down to his knees and felt a tear come down his face. A tear of sadness, a tear that he hasn't felt in a long time. He spoke her name over and over as he knelt there on the ground.

"Honoka, Honoka, Honoka, oh Honoka, I'm so sorry." Tsukune repeated over and over again.

"_Honoka, Honoka, come back to me!_ Suck it up man! She was nothing but a worthless piece of monster trash, not worthy to be in the presence of an X class Monster, much less to grieve over." The mysterious man said mocking him. Tsukune looked at the man getting a good look at him as his rage built. He was wearing a black cloak, the hood was down revealing his long blond hair. He had yellow eyes and was about 6'5, and a great build. He had a cruel grin on his face and his arms were covered with tattoos, he wore combat boots and he was drooling out blood.

Tsukune looked up at him his grief fading and slowly turning to anger. Anger quickly grew to hatred, and hatred grew to complete and total rage. Tsukune's eyes glowed blue and his blue Yokai enveloped him, making an orb before it shot upward in a blue flash of light. Tsukune screamed letting his power come out and the ground trembled as his power grew more and more powerful. Tsukune was on his feet, his hands gripped and bent, his knees bent and his legs broke through the ground creating a crater. Tsukune knew his power would drag others here immediately, but he didn't care he wanted the man in front of him dead! He wanted him to beg for his forgiveness before he gave him the most slow and painful death. Most of all though he wanted Honoka back, but if he couldn't do that he would settle for revenge. Cracks broke through the ground and trees were cut down. He felt his power roaming everywhere and he could feel it sending the man stumbling back.

"She was NOT monster trash, she was more of a friend than any high level X class monster. If anyone is trash here it's YOU! You killed an innocent monster, she had nothing to do with it. HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY DO THAT!" He roared the last part sending the shady character back and asked "What is your name monster, tell me the name of who killed my FRIEND!"

The shady character smiled and bowed down elegantly "My name is Tanimoto, pleased to make your acquaintance. And to correct your mistake I didn't kill her first, I ate her and then she died."

That was the last straw for Tsukune as he lunged at him screaming "BASTARD!" His fist smashed into his jaw and as his head reeled backwards his left leg was already there to meet him sending him into the ground. He smashed into the ground face first and bounced which was when Tsukune took the opportunity to get under him and knee him in the stomach. Tsukune felt him cough up blood onto his shirt as Tsukune sent a punch into Tanimoto face, succefully sending him upward.

Tsukune leapt upward with him, getting him into a headlock from behind and throwing him behind his shoulder. As he was flipped over Tsukune's shoulder, Tsukune flipped from his position smashing his foot into his head, sending him to the ground. He saw him crash into the ground, but he didn't waste any time watching as he let gravity take its course and bring him to the ground, but he did alter where he was going to land, which was directly on Tanimoto's chest. He felt his fist crush his ribs and felt blood splatter on his face. He jumped off his body and looked down, he put his hand around his neck and brought him up into the air. He looked at his face which was succefully bleeding, but he still had a smirk on his face.

It infuriated Tsukune "WIPE THAT SMIRK OFF YOUR FACE BASTARD! I'LL RIP YOUR LIPS OFF AND BEFORE I KILL YOU I'LL SHOW YOU EVERY PART OF YOUR BODY!"

Tsukune pulled back his fist sending it flying into Tanimoto's face, he would've been sent flying if Tsukune didn't have a grip on his t shirt. He brought back his fist and sent punches all over his body crushing his bones like they were made out of popcorn. Tanimoto's cloak was about to rip off, so Tsukune sent in a finishing punch into his face, hearing the sound of a nose and teeth breaking. Then he did his last move before he could get too far away, he twirled and smashed his right foot into Tanimoto's neck grinning as he heard the noise of a neck breaking. Tsukune landed on his feet as Tanimoto smashed through trees and then finally hit a boulder stopping him.

Tsukune looked at Tanimoto's body and then looked at his hands. _"I think I lost control. I meant to kill him, but I felt like I was torturing him. I can't let my emotions control me."_

Tsukune walked away as he felt his grief coming back and went to stand at the spot Honoka's blood spilled. He looked down and looked at her spot and said "Don't worry Honoka, you'll always live on in my heart, and I'll build you the most beautiful grave with all your favorite things. I'll even get that flower you wanted so badly, the one that blooms every ten years and in this month, ironic that it would happen now. Even when you're gone everyone will recognize you as the most amazing and beautiful girl in existence."

"Well then I guess you should add your grave to that then. Maybe I'll even do it for you." Tsukune heard a voice say behind him just as he started to feel an amazing energy erupt suddenly. Tsukune spun around to see Tanimoto standing again, but he looked absolutely broken.

Tsukune's grief stricken face turned into one of complete and total shock and he asked "What- how that's impossible, your neck is broken you can't move, you should be dead!"

Tanimoto cackled as he twisted his head from its backwards state to looking at Tsukune. Tsukune heard the pop and he knew that his neck was back in place, he heard numerous more pops and he knew that all the bones that he had broken had somehow popped back into place, and also all the bones he cracked were mending themselves back to their original state.

He smiled and shook his head disappointedly "So sad, so very much disappointing, I would have thought that the king of the dragons would be so much stronger. I guess not, well I might as well put you out of your misery." He looked exactly like he did before he was beaten by Tsukune except now his Yokai was rising to extremely high levels. Tanimoto screamed and his energy exploded, his yellow Yokai surrounded him and sent off waves of energy into every direction.

"_Well if people didn't notice our energies before, they definitely noticed them now!" Tsukune said in his head_

He got into his battle position and faced the monster watching as his Yokai rose, and Tsukune started to tremble at his power. He knew that his power was even greater than his own in this crystallized form. Tsukune felt his rage growing and thought "_I will not be defeated, I will avenge Honoka!"_

Tanimoto's power finally stopped increasing and he leapt at Tsukune, so fast that Tsukune couldn't even see it until he was smashed in his face. He was flung back only to be hit from behind and go flying forward. He felt his hand touch the ground while everything else was in the air, he sensed a tree right behind him and flipped over from his hands to land on his feet on the side of the tree, his feet planted squarely on the side of the tree. With the motion he just had and the power and speed he gained from bouncing off that tree, his speed was tripled and his strength grew stronger. He sped in the air, right fist first, and smashed into Tanimoto's stomach. He felt him step back a bit, but only a bit, but Tsukune thought he did more inner damage than outer.

He jumped back with a smile on his face until….

"AH Damn my hand! Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, OUCH!" Tsukune yelled gripping his right hand and bent to his knee.

_"His body, it's like I punched steel as hard as I could as a human. That's a strong defense it is going to be hard to break, and his attacks are no joke either my jaw feels broken." Tsukune thought panting and grimacing in pain._

Tanimoto grinned at his pain and laughed "Yes, this is my ultimate defense it even increases my attacks with my rock hard skin. Now do you understand, you have no chance."

Tsukune grinned at him "I'm pretty sure it's you who has no chance, give up now and I won't have to make you any uglier, in fact I'll kill you nice and easy."

Tanimoto replied angrily "Big talk kid, but do you have what it takes to back it up." As quick as lightning Tanimoto had Tsukune's right hand and he crushed it in his grip. He picked Tsukune up before he could even scream in pain and smashed his face into his knee and then elbowing him into the ground. He took his face and smashed it into the ground over and over. He picked up his leg right after and hurled him into tree after tree laughing manically.

"_Ugh, I don't know how much longer I can hold on. No I can't give up, not yet not ever! This guy has strength, but he doesn't have any martial arts training." Tsukune thought to himself_

He was thrown into the air and held up by Tanimoto who had his arms wrapped around Tsukune's. He started kneeing Tsukune from behind, which was exactly what Tsukune wanted. When the first knee hit him he used that power to add to his own to flip over him and smash his foot into Tanimoto's spine. Tsukune was now behind him and had openings.

_"Attack the weak points of his body, and send him to the ground!" Tsukune screamed to himself._

With his left arm he punched his upper side and the spot below his armpit while Tsukune's other fist took advantage of the reflex a normal body and knew that Tanimoto's right hand would come swinging back. He did just what was for told, and caught his arm with his left hand. With his right hand he brought two fingers up to the center of his biceps, where the vein that connected to his shoulder was, and struck up causing Tanimoto to scream in pain. He twisted that arm and smashed his fist down on his elbow before he flipped him over his back and sent him flying to the ground. Tsukune went down with him attempting to smash his heel into the weak point of his chest.

His foot was easily caught by a raging Tanimoto whom screamed "You'll pay for that you runt!" Tsukune felt a fist smash into his knee cap while his back felt like it was melting. He screamed as the burning sensation continued and also from the repetitive punches and kicks being given from Tanimoto. He screamed this time one dripping with power and felt fire appear around him making Tanimoto drop him in surprise. Tsukune flipped back and gripped his back which was bleeding heavily.

Tsukune panted "W-what was that?" He asked in confusion

Tanimoto who looked completely fine smiled at him "That was one of our special powers, you dragons have an element you can use, well we can create this." He put his hand forward where a wavering green ball appeared, he threw it at a tree and it sailed right through it leaving the tree in ashes.

"We like to call this technique Suan San, it's a type of acid except ours is confined and in a more energy like in pattern. Now that we're done with talk, let's finish this. This fight is starting to bore me." Tanimoto said with a yawn.

Tsukune lunged at him and barely matched him blow to blow, they didn't bother blocking they just tried to get as many hits as possible in. Tsukune feinted and his punch smashed into Tanimoto's jaw and his feet smashing to his chest. He barely stumbled back and as soon as he stopped stumbling he smashed his head into Tsukune's face knocking him back. Tsukune prickled in rage that he was being played with and lunged at him like wise Tanimoto did the exact same thing. They landed hands gripping each other shoulders. Tsukune tried to push him while Tanimoto tried to make Tsukune's shoulders pop by squeezing him.

_"He's going to break my shoulders off!" Tsukune yelled "Think!"_

Tsukune pulled Tanimoto back so that his right leg was pulled in front and likewise Tsukune's was too, both of their left legs in the back. Tsukune took his own right leg and slid it past Tanimoto's right. With Tsukune's foot behind Tanimoto's he swept his leg back and got Tanimoto off balance. Tsukune leaped into action, dragon scales appearing on his knee he smashed it into his jaw, getting him more un balanced before taking his body and smashing it under Tsukune, succefully judo dropping him. Tsukune jumped up and brought his right leg down onto his body which was somehow caught.

Tsukune stared into Tanimoto's eyes and his blood ran cold and he heard the words "You're dead." Whispered into his ears as Tanimoto's fist lunged to rip Tsukune's heart out. Tsukune was knocked out of his paralysis state and barely managed to get out of the punch which only teared through his side. He was unaware though of the leg striking him in the jaw sending him through the woods, through tree after tree. He finally made it to a stop and was buried under about fifteen trees.

Tsukune could barely move, he felt so sore so broken, so tired. He wanted to sleep just fall unconscious, but he wouldn't do it. He felt rage pricking at him, rage at how Tanimoto was stronger than him, rage that Honoka was killed, rage that he was kept hidden from all his friends. All rage and he realized that he would not lose.

"I WILL NOT LOSE! I WON'T LOSE!" Tsukune screamed his yokai exploding destroying everything close to him. His power was filling him and he calmed down and thought in his crater that he has made.

_"First never let rage control you, if you attack with just rage you fight blindly, letting your opponents get easy openings. Second don't lose your cool no matter what, don't show your pain, don't show any emotion, third never go into a fight thinking you will lose and fourth everyone has a weakness, find it and you control the battle. These were some of the things Natsu taught me, hopefully I can put them in use." Tsukune said smiling_

Tsukune looked up as he saw Tanimoto walk into the part of the forest we were in. He saw Tsukune's smile and surprisedly asked "You look awfully happy for someone who is about to die."

Tsukune looked at him seriously "The only one, who will die today, is you."

Tanimoto didn't know why, but he felt rage come over him, he really hated this kid "Oh yeah let's fini-"

He was cut off when Tsukune raised his hand "Please, stop talking. Let me ask you something, why are you here, why are you trying to kill me?"

"You should know the answer to that kid, I'm from a different race than you. You, dragons, are in the way of our dream, and we need you dead because you are supposed to become our down fall. We need you dead now, we can't have the powerful resisting us. Once we have you killed and the dragons are annihilated, we will bring all monsters with us to destroy the human race. It will be the start of a **new era, **the start of an all monster rule." Tanimoto told him

Tsukune's eye's narrowed and asked "Who sent you, who gave you this plan, I find it hard to believe that you all would suddenly just want to annihilate the human race?"

Tanimoto looked at him coldly "That would be our king, and I cannot tell you anymore since it won't matter anyway because you'll be dead by today!"

Tsukune sighed "_I won't be getting anymore answers out of him. Ok I need to find this guy's weakness so I'll need to send him back so I can try out my elements on him."_

Tsukune nodded to himself and ran at him at full speed closing in the distance easily. Once he was close enough he threw his left hand at his face knowing that the instincts of a monster would be to block the shot to the face, so they would be oblivious to the shot coming from underneath to hit his stomach. As expected Tsukune's left hand was caught and his right scaled hand smashed into Tanimoto's gut, and this time he really did spit out blood. Tanimoto was sent flying.

Tsukune breathed in and held it letting the warmth build in his chest before he roared. He spit blazing hot fire at him which instantly covered the monster. As Tsukune stopped breathing fire he watched as the fire consumed the monster, wondering if that was its weakness. A green ball of energy came flying at him, which he barely dodged.

_"I guess fire isn't it." Tsukune thought glumly "I have to finish this my power is running out, and I already taken quite the beaten. If only this damn crystal would come off, I could fight full strength." _

He was in the air when he spun his arms in circles creating mini tornadoes in each arm before smashing his fists together and pointing it at Tanimoto as a tornado came out of Tsukune's hands and smashed Tanimoto right when he got out of the flames. He was sent back by the tornado and Tsukune didn't waste time as he lifted his hands in the air and felt the water in the clouds respond. He swung his hand down, the clouds above responding came flying down like a needle and smashed into Tanimoto. Tsukune was panting, but he continued and he flew towards the ground smashing his fists into it causing the ground to lift up and smash into Tanimoto like a spikes. He then roared sending the mess he created into one single point, at Tanimoto.

Tsukune collapsed and he knelt on the ground saying"If that didn't work then I'm dead, without the rest of my power my endurance, speed, strength everything is cut down." He could see his vision blurring and sensed that he was so close to becoming unconscious.

He looked towards the dust cloud and saw a flash and then he was being held up by the throat.

He had a smile on his face and laughed at the face of despair on Tsukune's face "Don't worry kid, you put up a good fight, just not good enough. You will be remembered."

Tsukune spit out blood and said with venom "Bastard! I-it's not over yet. What would've gave you that idea!"

Tanimoto whispered "Die." As he started to squeeze his neck tighter and tighter, Tsukune could feel his life draining away as he looked at the big ugly monster. He summoned his very little bit of energy left to his right hand, feeling a ball of energy appear in his hand. It was his yokai concentrated into a dense ball of power. Right now he could only see it because he didn't want his enemy to see it. If he got this right he may be able to rip that head right off that socket. He then felt his energy completely drain like it was being sucked out of him, and he hung still confused. He then went and thought about his life.

He chuckled at the irony and thought to himself "_Even with a second chance and all that training, I'm still useless. How can I protect my friends, if I can't even protect myself? And I can't believe I'm dying looking at his ugly face. If only if I could see one of my friends one more time, or even hear their voice."_

"Let go of Tsukune you son of a bitch!" A voice sounding a lot like Kokoa screamed

Tsukune chuckled "_Yeah that would be something Kokoa would say." _He thought this as a spiked club smashed into Tanimoto's head and sent him flying.

"_That would be something Kokoa would do, I'm going to miss her." Tsukune thought_

Then his eyes bulged open as he saw Kokoa really was there and she was running towards him. She did the last thing he was suspecting, she hugged him.

"Don't even think I'm going to let you die again, dummy. Let's fight this guy together!" Kokoa said with a smile

Tsukune smiled at her and was about to say "no" when he stumbled and fell kneeling. He was more hurt than he thought.

"Tsukune!" Kokoa yelled and looked at him unknown that someone was watching them.

_"Why would she say Tsukune, that's Sean." The mystery girl thought to herself._

Tanimoto came out of the tree he was stuck in and looked very mad "You bitch, I'll kill you!" He ran at her smashing her in the stomach sending her flying into a nearby tree, barely conscious. "Know your place this is a fight between true monsters!"

"KOKOA!" Two voices yelled at the same time. The one who came at the same time as Kokoa came out her claws raised and slashed the monster on the back before kicking him in the jaw sending him tumbling back.

A girl with blue hair stood in front of Tsukune, her wings were sprouted out, her tail appearing and her nails ready. Her beautiful face turned around and asked caringly "Are you ok, Sean?"

Tsukune stuttered and asked "K-Kurumu?"

Kurumu winked at him "I won't let anyone hurt you, stay behind me. He's getting up now run, leave, I'll take care of this guy!"

Tsukune was shocked and screamed "Are you crazy! Get out of here this is my fight, if you fight him you'll die! Please I don't want to lose you!"

Kurumu smiled warmly at him "And I don't want to lose you, someone once did something amazingly stupid to save the ones he cared about, I'm willing to do the same thing!"

_"Wait is she talking about me?" Tsukune thought_

"N-no you're not doing that, we'll fight him together and win!" Kokoa said coming from behind him "Just try not to slow me down!"

"Wait you guys can't!" He cried but his cries went on unheard as they lunged at Tanimoto whom looked happy to kill some more. They were punched, elbowed, side kicked, they couldn't do anything just like Tsukune, and they only managed to keep him on his toes. They were both sent flying and smashed into a tree as Tanimoto did the nine fingered strike. They got back up, they wouldn't let Tsukune get killed.

"Why do you girls always get back up?" Tanimoto tilted his head obviously confused.

They glared at him before screaming "Because we have something to fight for!" They jumped him again going straight at him.

"Idiotic girls, you'll die for your foolishness!" He yelled as he swung his fist through Kurumu.

Tsukune stared in shock and screamed "KURUMU!" But then he saw her disappear and reappear behind the X class monster.

"_An allusion. That was great planning on her part." Tsukune thought._

Kurumu reappeared behind Tanimoto and clawed at the monster with her now glowing gold claws. Tsukune looked in complete and total shock as they actually pierced the monsters skin. She followed the claw with a powerful kick sending him stumbling forward into Kokoa's spiked club dazing the monster. The girls reared back, Kurumu with her long, beautiful, and powerful claws, and Kokoa with her newly transformed Kou as a spear. They threw their hands forward their weapons going through the X class monster, whom howled in pain. They attacked relentlessly not giving him an opening or a chance to retaliate. Tanimoto after the relentless beating lunged at Kokoa his fist an inch away from her face before he was caught in a tree?

_"Did he just turn into a tree?" Tsukune thought to himself_ as he stared at Tanimoto inside a tree. Tsukune looked around and saw that Kurumu was not surprised at all she looked happy that it actually worked.

Tsukune asked in awe "Kurumu, did you do that?"

Kurumu smiled happily "Of course I told you I'm powerful."

Tsukune looked still in shock and thought "_She's gotten so much more powerful!" _and said to her "That was absolutely amazing!"

Kurumu giggled happily and looked at him with a smile before her smile melted as the tree exploded leaving a seething mad Tanimoto in its place.

"YOU TURNED ME INTO A TREE!" He screamed at Kurumu

Kurumu stared at him trying to hide her fear and said "Actually it was just an allusion, you were just too stupid to figure that out!"

He started to walk forward when Kokoa yelled "I got him!" She then smashed her club into the back of his neck, but to her dismay he didn't budge. He smashed his fist into Kokoa and she was launched through the air until she was stopped by a tree. He disappeared and was instantly behind Kurumu smashing his right foot into her back sending her to join Kokoa.

"I've had enough; it's time for you two to die." He said to the two barely conscious girls.

Tsukune stared in horror as everything turned to slow motion the girls cringing as Tanimoto brought his hand back to give his finishing blow to end the two girls. He couldn't scream, he couldn't do anything as his fist came closer and closer. He felt the exact same way as he did back when he was fighting Gyokuru, unable to do anything while he watched his friends getting hurt. He felt his brain melting at the thought of losing two of his dearest friends and felt himself snap. He felt rage build up inside of him as he thought of all the pain Tanimoto has just put them through, the pain he caused for them.

_"No, no I can't lose another friend. I won't lose those two, not any of my friends, I love them! They cannot die, I WON'T LET THEM DIE!" He screamed the last part out loud._

Tsukune vanished which should've been impossible with his injuries and appeared with an uppercut blow to Tanimoto, which was a strike harder than any he felt before. The two girls opened their eyes in happiness to see that Sean had saved them, but something was different. A blue energy surrounded him and they could feel the ground tremble as the moon started to glow blue like Sean's aura. That's when they saw it, which was when Kokoa knew what was happening.

The crystal was breaking….

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Well guys that's the end of that chapter, how did you like it, did you enjoy it well review and tell me how I did if you want the next chapter you know what you got to do. Thanks guys and I have a question for all of you next chapter so stay tooned and review to get the new chapter.**

**REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

**REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

**REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW **


	8. Chapter 8: Tsukune Returns, Full Power

ROSARIO VAMPIRE

THE NEW ERA

CHAPTER 8

TSUKUNE RETURNS,

FULL POWER

**Hey guys who missed me! It's been a while, but at least I didn't forget this right, haha. Yeah you guys are most likely pissed at me, but I have my excuses. Too many things that I can't fit on this but you know how it is, so ill say some small junk. My friends and family, and hey I have to catch up on my reading on this site too, and I had my soccer championship, and I had a tournament in my martial arts class. So yeah, other than all that I guess you could say I just got really lazyyyyyyyyyyy. But at least this chapter is up and I hope this makes up for it. Anyway I hope you all are reading this because this could be a real changer in the story. **

**I'm making a poll for the couple in this story, so I need you all to vote.**

**The pairings are**

**TsukuneXKurumu**

**TsukuneXKokoa**

**TsukuneXMizore**

**TsukuneXMoka**

**TsukuneXRuby**

**TsukuneXYukari**

**TsukuneXAkuha**

**TsukuneXKahula**

**And the last choice which I most likely wont do is TsukuneXHarem.**

**This is how its going to work I know what couple I want to do, but I'm taking your vote to consideration. So you vote for which one you want the most and then I'll pick one of the top three, cause I like three of these couples a lot. So yeah the poll will be out soon, and other people will be coming in this so I'll be adding them in later. So anyone wanna tell me how to make a poll…..**

** OH just got to reply to like one review.**

** Crazybearfaria- Haha it's all good bro, you don't sound like a grammar Nazi, but yeah I know its kinda messy, but I really have no time at all to re-read it I can barely upload this stuff, I'm busy as hell. I might be looking for a beta reader, so if anyone's interested pm me. **

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS, YOU MAKE ME WANT TO KEEP ON WRITING AND REMIND ME TO CONTINUE THIS STORY. You guys are the best and don't worry this story won't just stop I hate when that happens a story just stops without finishing it, well that wont happen with this one.**

**REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

**Ok well let's start it up, don't forget to reviewwww!**

**Oh and sorry if I'm rusty, I haven't written in awhile. **

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII **

**CHAPTER 8**

** TSUKUNE RETURNS, FULL POWER**

_Tsukune vanished which should've been impossible with his injuries and appeared with an uppercut blow to Tanimoto, which was a strike harder than any he felt before. The two girls opened their eyes in happiness to see that Sean had saved them, but something was different. A blue energy surrounded him and they could feel the ground tremble as the moon started to glow blue like Sean's aura. That's when they saw it, which was when Kokoa knew what was happening._

_ The crystal was breaking…._

Lightning smashed into the figure of Sean and then started to shoot out at all directions. Energy after energy wave started circling around the whole forest. His energy kept growing and growing, and the ground vibrated to a magnitude not even existent in this world. Sean's eyes glowed dangerously blue and his body vibrated as he started screaming. A mysterious blue aura wrapped around Sean, sucking into his crystal, a crack appeared on it. A blue light came out of it, and then another one, and then another. It created a cyclone of light around Sean. He smashed his elbows to his sides and put his arm forward, all the energy around him swept around him, and were sucked into his body. And like the quiet before the storm, everything stopped. The wind didn't rustle, the ground didn't shake, the storm above stopped completely. No one let out a breath, and slowly Sean crossed his arms over his chest, and his feet were squared on the ground. A small piece of the crystal hit the ground, and the rest soon followed it.

**CRRSHHHHHHH**

The crystal instantly shattered, and then the storm struck.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sean screamed throwing his arms upward as a tornado of energy surrounded him. The ground cracked beneath him, and his energy went everywhere throwing Kurumu and Kokoa flying back, and Tanimoto was sent hurtling through rock after rock. Sean smashed his fists into the ground creating a humongous crater, flames poured through the cracks in the ground, and tornadoes twirled at impossible speeds around him, the storm went crazy shooting lightning to the ground and needles and waves of water struck the ground. Kurumu took flight, grabbing Kokoa just in time and flew upward.

"What's happening to Sean!" Kurumu screamed over the noise

Kokoa smiled and replied "H-he's back."

Kurumu looked at her strangely and asked "Who is back?"

Instead of replying Kokoa nodded towards the glowing figure of Sean. Kurumu shrugged her aching shoulders and watched confused. Sean roared and blue wings of energy came out of his back, and soon came a tail. His aura went straight up and formed into a dragon of pure energy. It flew around like it was real, which it was, it was Tsukune's dragon soul awakening. Sean's power didn't just radiate strength to the girls, they could feel his warmth and his will to protect them. It made them feel safe, like their guardian angel was standing right there. It gave them hope, and the will to never back down. The dragon of pure energy floated above Sean, roaring before being sucked into Sean creating a powerful being. The aura completely enveloped him, and you could only see blue. And then the energy exploded and there stood a new figure, standing in the blue flames. He was shirtless, his jeans were ripped, his shoes were gone, his eyes were different, his energy was different, he even looked a little different, but there was no mistaking who the character was.

Kurumu felt tears build up in her eyes as she saw the impossible "I-It can't be." She started trembling and she started feeling dizzy, she gripped her hands so tight she scratched her hands causing blood to start dropping. And then she fell, from 50 feet high, and with those battle injuries they wouldn't survive it. She flew down at fast speeds, but not taking her eyes off the new familiar character. She blinked as she fell, and then he was gone. She shook her head violently looking for him, when she realized that she wasn't moving anymore, she was sitting beside a tree. Kurumu looked up and saw the character again, there was no denying it, it was really Tsukune., in all his glory. Tsukune had long brown hair, glowing blue eyes, and all his features were much more indent. He had rippling arms, not gigantic and disgusting but absolutely perfect. All of his muscles were much more defined and he seemed to have developed a tan, golden skin. She could've stared at him all day, but when she sensed his over whelming power she snapped out of it and noticed the blue aura right off his skin. She shook her head as tears burned in her eye lids, ready to come falling off.

"T-Tsukune, is that really you?" Kurumu asked tearing up, still not able to believe it.

Tsukune turned around and smiled a glorious smile that made her instantly feel better "Hey Kurumu, it's been a while." That let the water works begin as tear after tear fell down, she couldn't help herself and she was fully bawling now. She couldn't believe it after all those months of mourning, he was back. She was lost without him, she buried herself beneath all her sorrow to never get out again, yet she felt herself return when sensing him again. He was back, and he pulled her out before she was buried beneath.

She felt a finger brush up her cheek and met Tsukune's warm blue eyes, "Don't cry, please, I'm here now and I won't let you get hurt, no one will lay a hand upon you."

"Tsukune." Kurumu repeated softly, her face moist with tears, grabbing his hand and holding it.

"I'm back, and this time I'm here to stay." He said to her with a smile.

"Hey, dumb ass," Kokoa said from her position at the tree "Took you long enough to come back, and just in the nick of time too. Not that I needed your help or anything, I could've destroyed this bastard by myself."

"Hey, Kokoa, yeah yeah I'm sure you could've handled him easy, but this is my fight." Tsukune said with a small smile at her.

Kokoa tried to smile back. but she ended up grimacing in pain from her injuries, so she nodded at him instead.

She sensed that something was bothering him and he said "I'll be right back, I have to finish the fight he has begun."

Kokoa managed to say one thing, something that Kurumu would've said herself if she wasn't in her state of shock "Kick his ass for me."

Tsukune nodded at her and turned away staring ahead.

Tsukune then vanished and reappeared about thirty feet away from Tanimoto, who recently dug himself out of that rock pile. Tsukune stood tall, he had long brownish-blackish-gold hair, and he had a ripped body. He stood there shoeless, shirtless, ripped jeans, and ready to kill and give Tanimoto back triple amount of pain that was given to him. Tanimoto bristled at this new transformation.

Tanimoto looked at him shocked and said "What are you?"

Tsukune looked at him "You got your wish, I'm at my full power now, why don't you attack? You wanted a fight, you wished for it, this wish is your death."

Tanimoto stood their fearfully, he couldn't understand why he couldn't move, why he was afraid. He took a step back, feeling fear go through is whole body, but he couldn't understand why,

"_He's not any different, he has a new appearance, but that doesn't make him any stronger. He's still the same weak punk as before, but then why do I feel so hesitant to attack him. Fuck it, man up and attack this child!" _Tanimoto bit down on his tongue and regained his ability to speak.

"Shut up, don't get cocky! Just because you have a new appearance it doesn't mean you have more power!" Tanimoto yelled and charged him.

Tanimoto brought all his power to his right fist and once he was in distance he lunged and threw his fist at him. It struck him right on the forehead, and Tanimoto smirked as he hit his target with ease.

"See! Your new appearance has nothing to do with po-" Tanimoto yelled but was cut off by laughter.

"That was your full power punch, haha, if that is all you got you'll be dead in a minute." Tsukune said laughing not a least bit affected by his punch.

Tanimoto leaped at him in rage "Fuck you, let's see how you like this!" He threw his left fist at him which was blocked with one of Tsukune's fingers. Tsukune brought his right foot up and smashed it into his face, and struck the left side of his face with his elbow.

Tsukune grabbed Tanimoto's collar and said in his face "You pick on the weak, you try to gain power not caring if others get hurt, you have no one you care about, no emotions at all, you want power for all your selfish needs. You have no right to live, so it is my duty to bring you to HELL!"

He let go of Tanimoto's collar and immediately smashed him with his elbow into his chin, sending him flying. Tsukune flickered and was now right behind Tanimoto, who was still flying through the air, Tsukune's back was towards him and he smashed his elbow on the backside of Tanimoto's neck. Tanimoto stopped when he hit a tree, and looked at Tsukune, who didn't bother to follow his attack.

Tanimoto was seething and he felt the unfamiliar presence of fear, he the great Tanimoto was scared of this trash.

"_Don't be bloody afraid! He's not stronger than you, he's trash I will not be beaten!" _Tanimoto thought to himself, as he started to pick himself off the ground.

Tsukune stared at him "Why try, you're weak and I am the strong, the strong conquer the weak. The weak should burn and die, they shouldn't fight just give themselves to the strong for their own use. Isn't that the policy you follow?"

Tanimoto spat at him "Shut up! Yes, that is my policy so stop fighting and give up, I AM THE STRONG! You're the weak, ill enjoy crushing your bones, killing you slowly!"

Tsukune stared at him coldly "Fine then, let's play by your rules then. I hope you didn't pray, because you're chances are over hell is where you're going. Good bye."

Tsukune charged forward at full speed strait at Tanimoto, whom was throwing balls of Suan San at him. Tsukune jumped from left to right, easily dodging all the shots thrown at him leaving giant holes wherever he leapt from. He closed the distance between them with ease, Tanimoto struck out with his right fist, attempting to smash Tsukune's face in. Tsukune, taking the chance to get in his guard, went low and got many openings. He shot lightning fast punches at his stomach, Tsukune quickly swiveled on his left foot to avoid the kicks coming from his side. Stomping down on his right foot, he pushed forward and kneed Tanimoto's face sending him up. But as soon as he was up, he turned and pushed himself down, attempting to body slam Tsukune.

Tsukune was on the ground when he was coming down, he saw the ugly grin on Tanimoto's face and a smile graced his own. As soon as he was an inch away from Tsukune, Tsukune roared, fire leaping from his mouth and strait into Tanimoto's face sending him flying forward, unable to stop the rush of the flames. He reached twenty feet in the air before he shot his arms to the side, sending the flames around him. A smoke trail led up to him, from the path of the flames. Tanimoto looked down, but he couldn't see Tsukune anywhere.

"Where the hell did he go!?" Tanimoto yelled turning his head left to right, then looking up, but saw nothing.

"Try looking below, dumb ass!" Tsukune's voice appeared from the smoke, Tanimoto immediately shot his head down only to see a punch coming to his face. Tanimoto caught the punch, but was flung back a few feet, to be struck in the stomach with a knee. He coughed blood, and couldn't feel any oxygen entering his lungs. Tsukune didn't stop their though he immediately followed up with an elbow smash on his back, sending him down. Tsukune shot his right hand forward, and shot a blast of wind adding to the speed Tanimoto was falling.

**SMASH!**

Tanimoto layed in the cracks of the crater he made, and for the first time feeling serious pain. Tsukune landed on the ground lightly and looked at his hands.

"_This power, I'm much more powerful than before, the crystal have actually been working. I've never felt so much power before it's insane." _Tsukune thought and glared at Tanimoto's struggling body to get out of the crater "_And all this anger is adding to my power, but it's not controlling me, now that my full dragon side is in my reach I guess my emotions are aiding me rather than destroying me!"_

"You dead already?" Tsukune's voice sounded in mock disbelief "I barely got to use my power. Well I guess X class monsters are just over rated these days, you are nothing but scum after all."  
Tanimoto heard every word and roared smashing up from the ground and giving a nice right hook into Tsukune's face, sending him back. Tsukune squared his feet on the ground slowly coming to a stop, and had a smile on his face, yet no sign of a bruise.

But before he came to a full stop, Tanimoto shot a huge blast of his Suan San at him, a gigantic ball of green energy with red flickering within the green. It was the size of a bloody boulder, and Tsukune knew he couldn't flee this shot.

Tsukune brought his left foot back and stomped his right foot to the ground, holding his right hand forward with his left holding the rights wrist. The shot came closer and closer, and flames erupted in Tsukune's hand as he brought it into contact with the blast. Energy went everywhere, and Tsukune was slowly going back his feet digging into the ground as he struggled to hold the blast. Veins popped out of Tsukune's hand and a vortex of flames surrounded his arm as he punched through the blast, and using the momentum he sent himself flying at Tanimoto, smashing his shoulder into his gut, as Tanimoto looked in disbelief. Tanimoto was sent flying but he eventually stopped himself by sticking his hand into the ground. But as soon as he started to stop himself, Tsukune was there, grabbing him by the collar and the bottom of his shirt throwing him forward. Tanimoto flipped forward in mid air and shot another Suan San blast at him, but it was easily deflected by the charging Tsukune. Tsukune closed the distance and dodged the strait forward punch Tanimoto sent him, and quickly moved to his side. Tsukune shot three punches up his side, hearing the sounds of crushing bones, he quickly followed with a shot at the face. Tanimoto quickly followed and punched Tsukune In the stomach, but was then hit with two more punches by Tsukune. Tanimoto kicked Tsukune in the jaw, but Tsukune didn't just take it he bounced off his hands and kicked Tanimoto in the stomach, with much more power sending him flying.

Tanimoto stood up and roared, his energy erupting around him, and he charged Tsukune again. Energy wrapped around Tanimoto, he went towards Tsukune to smash him, but was stopped by Tsukune's energy barrier. Tanimoto's attack was cut short, and soon Tsukune made his barrier disperse and quickly struck Tanimoto's jaw sending him back. Tanimoto twirled so he was facing the ground, and then he released his energy on the ground, making a huge hole, and Tsukune was sent flying down. Tanimoto quickly shot round after round of Suan San after Tsukune, as soon as Tsukune hit the bottom of the hole he flipped over with one hand, doing quick back bends to get out of the onslaught of attacks.

Tanimoto quickly came down, using his Suan San in a different way. Whips of his Suan San came from his hands, clashing against the floor which Tsukune just escaped from. Tsukune leaped to the side as a whip came down upon him, the second whip came at him and he quickly launched off his hands into the air. Tanimoto saw the opening and brought the whips together to smash him to the ground, Tsukune unbalanced shot a blast of flames from his mouth to destroy the whip, but another Suan San blast hit his stomach sending him flying. Tsukune hit the wall of the cave and shot forward as Tanimoto sent rows of Suan San discs at him. Bursts of fire came from Tsukune's hands as he quickly deflected each one of them, and was then in front of Tanimoto sending a punch to his jaw, this time sending him to the wall where he bounced back at Tsukune. They both met in mid air, punch clashing against punch, kick against kick, Tsukune faked out Tanimoto and quickly kicked him in the neck and sent him flying.

Tsukune fell to the ground, and landed lightly, but the same wasn't for Tanimoto. The latter smashed into the wall, and landed hard on the ground. They stood facing each other, Tsukune without a scratch on him like all those hits he received never really hit him. Tanimoto, on the other hand, was completely out of breath. Wounds all over his body, bones broken, there wasn't a place on his body that didn't have a bruise. He coughed out blood, and grabbed the wound on his right shoulder.

Tanimoto glared hatefully at Tsukune thinking "_What happened? I don't understand where he got all this power from, what happened to the weak scum I was fighting before?"_

And as if Tsukune was reading his thoughts he said with a smirk "You're wondering how I got all this power from." He said it more as a fact than a question and continued "You made a big mistake; you underestimated your opponent, and attacked blindly not knowing my true power." Tsukune pointed at his neck "There was a necklace right around my neck; the crystal was the main feature. It concealed my power, hiding it and once you pushed me it broke and my true power was released."  
Tanimoto stared at him in shock "But that's impossible, we X class monsters can't have power sealers. There isn't one strong enough to hold our power, and even if there were it would break when put close to us. Seals don't work on us, what do you take me for a fool!"

Tsukune took in the information curiously "Well obviously it does work on us since it did seal my power."

"Don't be stupid, whatever that was it's not ordinary, and I can gladly say it will be the death of you!" Tanimoto screeched

That immediately made Tsukune angry again, the rage returned and he even started to **loath **this bastard. Tsukune vanished and reappeared in front of Tanimoto, holding him by the throat, he picked him up from the ground, choking him.

"I'm getting sick of you, I'm done playing around, I'm ending this forever." Tsukune said coldly. He let go of Tanimoto, and instantly kicked him like he was a football. Tanimoto was flung back and Tsukune quickly followed him, fire surrounding his fists and feet. He caught up to him fast and gave him a quick right hook, followed by a left round house kick. Tanimoto was sent into the air, where Tsukune immediately started to hammer him with his left fist, burning his chest with the flames. Tanimoto barely got to scream in pain before Tsukune twirled and smashed his right foot into his neck sending him back to the ground. Tsukune followed him to the ground, but landed about twenty feet away from Tanimoto.

Tanimoto struggled to get up, he was on all fours, but he managed to push himself to his legs. He leaned forward glaring at Tsukune, but before he could attack Tsukune started talking.

"You'll be dead within a minute if you don't transform." Tsukune stated

Tanimoto looked at him with a little bit of confusion "Transform?"

Tsukune sighed "I know that both X class species can transform into their perfect form. That's the only way you may have a chance to beat me, otherwise you're dead. And besides I want to see this all powerful perfect form."

Tanimoto growled "I don't need to transform to beat you! But even if I wanted to, which I don't, I can't transform. Only the high class X class monsters, in both of our species can transform. The low and middle class can't transform, when they have the power equivalent to a high class X they are able to reach perfect."

Tsukune was shocked but he didn't show it "_Well that does explain why I only saw a few transform at the Dragon's ancient land. There must only be a few high class in both species and the rest are below._ Why didn't Natsu tell me this?"

Tanimoto then started screaming which pulled Tsukune out of his thoughts. Tanimoto then said "You're dead now, I'll use a move only I know, no one can survive it and my life source may be shortened but at least you'll be dead!"

Tsukune looked at him interestedly as Tanimoto made an interesting stance, he stomped his right foot ahead with his left foot bent ahead. He brought both hands to the center of his chest, and the storm started again. Lightning came down and hit Tanimoto, who then started to have an outline of green energy covering his skin. Red electricity flowed through the green as it started to make its way down to his hands. His hands started to be covered with greenish-black orbs, his left hand on top of his right. He started to move his left hand up towards the sky and his right down towards the ground. Once he reached as far as he could move downward and upward, he started to make a full circle, and the mysterious energy stayed in place. His hands were placed on the right and left side of the energy and then he began to chant. Throughout all this Tsukune just watched, knowing that he should just finish it now, but curious to see if he could handle this attack. That was the dragon's attitude always looking for a challenge, and Tsukune wanted to test himself against it, so he waited patiently. Tanimoto finally stopped chanting and he stared at Tsukune, getting ready to say something.

"Well, Tsukune, this is it. This is where you shall meet your creator; I hope you said your prayers. Just kidding, you won't be able to meet your creator, this attack kills you but it doesn't allow your soul to leave, it scatters it to different parts and can never be healed. You'll be trapped within and tortured for the rest of your life. It's impossible to escape, it has a mind of its own, and it excapes through my body. Even if I wanted to stop the attack, it won't stop till the target is dead. Good bye, the world will be new, you were destined to die."

Tsukune narrowed his eyes and looked at the mysterious black and green energy.

_"Well I gave him the chance, let's see what happens now, I wonder if his attack is like he says." Tsukune thought to himself._

Tsukune put his hands to both sides of him, and soon a strong fire was created in his palm, followed by a ball of water. On his left hand lightning was formed into a ball, earth mixed in it, and air streaming around it. Both balls of energy soon became solid orbs of energy in each of his hands, just waiting to be used.

Tanimoto chuckled "That's just a waste of energy, as you shall soon see."

Tsukune looked at him steadily "This is where you end."

Tanimoto felt the energy complete and was filled and he brought his hands smashing together.

Tanimoto screamed "**SOUL DISPERSER**!(**TAMASHI GA BUNSAN** in Japanese)!"

A black gate filled in the circle and was opened, thousands of gray ghostly energy shot out, and the head of each one was a skull. And it was all heading towards Tsukune.

Tsukune wasted no time and smashed his palms together creating one great orb of power.

"**ELEMENTAL CRUSADE!" **Tsukune screamed

All the elements made into one, creating a golden energy, charged the deadly gray energy. They collided and instantly the cave was destroyed and they were standing in the rumble, in this giant beam struggle. It looked like Tsukune was pulling ahead, but then Tanimoto's attack instantly destroyed and dispersed Tsukune's attack.

Tanimoto's attack headed strait towards Tsukune, and with his energy attack gone Tsukune charged it with a fist of fire.

Right before he hit Tanimoto's attack he thought "_Could I be any stupider, attack an attack that beat my beam so I'm attacking it head on."_

The skulls reached Tsukune, drowning him, he couldn't even move as he was pulled back and buried under the skulls. The skull went in all his body parts, and he was instantly covered head to toe. Tsukune couldn't see this from outside, but the skulls all went into a compact circle starting to become black as they squeezed in, in Tsukune's side though he was floating in immense darkness. He felt himself starting to lose consciousness, as the darkness sucked everything out of him, he felt memories going through him…again. He started to recall his life, and how he finally got all this power back.

"_I finally have all this power, more than enough to destroy Tanimoto with ease, and I make this damn mistake. Fuck it all!" Tsukune thought to himself losing hope._

_ "_**Giving up already? I would think my son would know to never give up." A voice echoed through the darkness.**

Tsukune looked left to right and shouted "Whose there! And I'm not your son!"

**"Of course you are, my son, it is me your ancestor. I never thought my own flesh and bones would be so weak, to give up so easy. You have more than enough power to break through here, yet you stay and mourn about your life. I guess Tanimoto might as well destroy your friends, the world, their last hope is gone. You are too weak, find your strength." The voice replied back.  
**Tsukune's head began to swim with info and he felt rage surround him.

Weak, weak, weak, weak.

That word stuck with Tsukune, he _was _weak, too weak to protect his friends and family. But now he was strong enough to protect everyone he loves, and he gives up when it gets a little tough.

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! **I'm not weak, I'll show you power, you'll see! I'm strong enough to protect everyone I love!" Tsukune shouted into the darkness. Deep blue energy surrounded Tsukune, and he roared his aura shooting everywhere.

**"FUCK THIS, I'M GETTING OUT OF HERE! I'M COMING YOU GUYS!" Tsukune shouted with all his might.**

His magnificent energy exploded everywhere, bringing light to the place of darkness. Outside the Black ball stood Tanimoto watching in awe as he saw blue energy come through the darkness, and soon an explosion of energy made the darkness disperse. Tsukune stood in all his glory, blue energy rippling around him, roaring "How's this for weak?"!

Tsukune charged forward, the energy surrounding him made the form of a dragon. He punched with all his might into Tanimoto's stomach and he was sent flying with Tsukune's fist still in his stomach. Tanimoto's back went through all the ground and he couldn't stop because Tsukune was pushing him through with amazing speed. They finally reached the surface, when Tsukune stopped his punch and sent Tanimoto through the air. Tsukune then roared and blue fire came out of his mouth smashing into Tanimoto, whom screaming could not be heard in the blue torrent of energy. When the energy finally dispersed, Tanimoto fell to the ground limp, and Tsukune stood tall.

**"I knew you could do it my son, you will make a great heir." The ancient dragon said within Tsukune's mind.**

Tsukune smiled and then realized that if He didn't make an appearance, he would probably be dead right now.

"_Thank you, Mr. Ancestor." Tsukune said back, but the ancient never replied back._

**IN A UNKNOWN PART OF THE WORLD **

A young man was sitting in a chair watching this whole battle display before him. He had wine in his right hand and he was rotating it slowly by shaking the glass.

Two men bursted into the room the young man was in, and they immediately knelt for this young man, terror clear in their eyes.

"Sir, we have just received news that Tanimoto was defeated." The first man said.

The young man looked back slowly, and the first man's throat was instantly ripped out. The second man looked at the dead man before him in complete and total terror.

"How many times have I said to not come in without knocking? And how many times have I asked you to call me "your king", yet you call me sir as if we are equals. But I made your death quick since I'm in such a good mood." He looked at the next man "Make sure you don't repeat his mistake."

The young man could only nod in terror before his king.

The king looked at him "Well, speak, before you end up like him."

"W-well sir, we found out that Tanimoto was defeated, and it seemed like it was with ease too." The man said stuttering but then shook his head quick because showing weakness in front of the king will end to death "We just thought you should know."

The king looked at him "Well I already knew that, and I am quite pleased with the results."

The man looked at him shocked "But one of our own was killed! How are you pleased!?"

The king looked at him bored "Oh please, he was just a middle class pond, he did what I wanted. I already knew he would end up dead when I sent him."

The young man looked at him with anger "But if he would die why send him!"  
The king smiled "I like your attitude, but don't take it too far you may end up like him." He said nodding towards the rotting monster then spoke again "I needed info on who we were dealing with, and I have found quite enough."

"I See" The man said slowly.

They both looked at the screen to see that something was happening. Mikogami has suddenly appeared.

The king looked at the screen interested and said "Leave now, but you shall give me news of what happens to Tanimoto's body. Do you understand?"

"Yes, my king." The man said again and as he walked to the exit the king spoke again.

"And take that trash with you, the smell of rotting is getting annoying, feed him to the prisoners." The king ordered.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Well guys that's the new chapter, sorry if my writing is kind of rusty I haven't wrote in awhile. Well you guys met the king of the other X class species. Haha hopefully the next chapter comes out sooner than this last one, but I've been busy as shit lately. Well see what happens next chapter.**

**Next chapter- Shit gets real, let's see how Tsukune's fan club reacts to him coming back.**

** REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW **

** REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW **

** REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

**AND FAVOIRITE AND FOLLOW GUYS IT'LL MAKE ME WANT TO WRITE FASTER, UNTILL NEXT TIME. REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!**


End file.
